Persona 3: Tales of Self Insertion
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: Setelah lama absen akhirnya update juga! Persona 3:Tales Of Self Insertion bercerita tentang OC bernama Chazz yang ditarik masuk ke dunia Persona 3 oleh sosok misterius! Misinya cuma 1 :cegah kematian Minato, mampukah dia berhasil?
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Atlus yang punya game ini bukan saya.

**Warning**: Spoiler! Bagi yang belum namatin P3 scenario The Journey sama the answer.

**Note: **Beberapa adegan tidak sama dengan komik dan gamenya. Kalo mau sama beli aja gamenya!

Persona 3

Tale of Self Insertion.

_Di dunia yang aman dan tenang-tenang saja…._

_Seorang remaja laki-laki…._

_Dengan biasa menjalani kehidupannya…_

_Namanya adalah Chazz Melthingham._

_Tetapi tanpa ia sadari…._

_Roda takdir telah berputar…_

_Dan kehidupannya takkan lagi "biasa"._

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Sabtu, 10 Januari 2009**

**Daytime**

"Yes!" seruku kegirangan

Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku berasil ngalahin Izanami no Ookami!

Aku ngabisin 5 jam buat ngelawan dia, dengan menghasilkan ps2ku hampir maximum overheating.

Gua ngeliat "true ending"

Kreditpun berjalan….

Tapi aku gak "sreg" deh.

Rasanya buosaaaaaaaaaaaan banget. Soalnya yang dimaenin gua selama 4 bulan, udah tamat.

Kalo ngulang di second playthrough…males deh.

Gua nguap,lalu ga sengaja keliatan P3 Fes.

"_Game bagus sich… cuman sayang aja MC-nya mati. Huh! Coba kalo aku yang ngebikin, pasti endingnya lebih apik!" _pikirku.

"OH YA!" sebuah suara berteriak.

Aku langsung nih? Ortuku kan lagi Honeymoon ke 2 di Hawai(cieeeh) harusnya ga ada orang kecuali aku sendiri

"Sapa tu? Maling ya? Ati ati aja lu aku punya senjata disini tau!" kuancam tuh "maling", padahal gua Cuma megang joystick ps2.

"Enak aja! Aku bukan maling! Lihat ke belakang lu!" jawabnya.

Gua nengok kebelakang

Ada Om-om ("WOI!") seumuran kakak laki-laki gua ("Kalo gitu napa panggil gua Om-om? Huh!") dengan baju kayak narapidana("Kurang ajar lu!") berdiri di belakang gua.

Lantas gua teriak "MAALIIIIINGGGGGG!"

Gua langsung ditapuk.

"Hus! Udah dibilangin bukan maling kok." Katanya

"KDRT!KDRT!" gua teriak lagi.

Dia ngeluarin shotgun "Dengerin saya dulu, OK?"

"Ok" gua jawab sambil gemeteran.

"Lu tadi mikir kalo endingnya P3 jelek ya? Soalnya MC-nya mati?" tanyanya.

"I…Iya." Jawab gua terbata-bata "_Salah jawab kepala gua melayang nich."_

"Kalo gitu buktiin." Katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Buktiin kalo lu bisa ngebuat ending yang lebih apik." Jawabnya.

"Caranya gimana?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia senyam –senyum sambil bilang "Masuk aja ke gamenya, kok repot!"

"APA!"

Tanpa peringatan gua disorong ke TV…(emangnya midnight channel?)

"ANJRIT!"

Aku jatuh…

Masih jatuh….

Masih jatuh…

Masih jatuh…

Masih jatuh….

Masih jatuh…

Terus jatuh….

Para pembaca: UDAH CEPETAN!

Iya iya, sabar para pembaca. Sabar tu orangnya subur.

JBLUK!

Aku mendarat di suatu tempat yang sangat kita kenal dengan nama "Velvet Room".

Eh…tunggu! Bukannya Velvet Room Cuma ada di serial Persona?

Kok aku bisa ada disini?

"Halo." Sapa seseorang.

Aku nengok kebelakang dan ngeliat Igor sama Elizabeth sedang menyapaku.

"Hah?"

"Tandatangani ini." Kata Igor sambil menunjuk sebuah buku.

"Kena-"

"Udah, lakukan saja." Katanya lagi.

Aku nurut dan menuliskan namaku di sebuah buku tebal warna merah.

**Chazz Melthingham.**

Trus gua sadar kalo diatasnya ada nama lagi

**Minato Arisato**

Buseet! Berarti bener dong kata Om Tadi("Hey!")

Gua ada di Persona 3 Bo!

"Bagaimana-"

Tapi Igor keburu motong "Selama kamu menepati kontrak ini, kamu adalah tamu di Velvet Room, dan kami akan membantumu menghadapi ujian yang akan datang."

"Aku ga ngerti." Kataku.

Igor cuman senyum "Ini sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Kemudian aku dibutakan cahaya yang terang.

Waktu sadar, di kejauhan terlihat Asramanya S.E.E.S

Aku ngecek Hpku untuk mengetahui jam berapa,tanggal berapa, dan dimana aku sekarang ini dan apakah Om-om tadi ngutak-ngatik Hpku.

Tanggal:Senin, 6 april 2009

Jam: 11:59:57

GPS(cieee, Hi-tech nich yee!) menunjukkan peta Iwatodai.

Ada 1 Sms baru yang isinya: Pergilah ke Asrama.

"Kurasa aku memang di persona 3." kataku, menghela napas.

Tau-tau ada tangan di pundakku

"WOA!" teriakku, lalu memasang pose bertarung (sebenarnya sich cuman gaya-gayaan aja).

"Eh..Anu." kata pemilik tangan itu.

Dia maju, menunjukkan rupanya. Yak, siapa lagi saudara-saudara kalau bukan Main Character Persona 3 : Minato Arisato!

"Oh…ada apa ya?" tanyaku, sambil memasang muka "cool".

"Kamu tahu tidak dimana asrama ini?" sambil menunjukkan pamphlet asrama S.E.E.S

Buset! Sopan amat bahasanya. Beda banget sama aku!

"Sebentar." Gua ngecek di hp gua.(sambil tetep masang tampang "cool" gua)

"Maju kedepan, di pertigaan itu belok kanan, terus maju aja."

"Oh ya, terimakasih." Jawabnya.

"Kamu sendirian aja?" Dia mengangguk "Gua temenin deh."

"Ah tidak perlu, merepotkan saja." Jawabnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku juga mau kesana kok." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu baiklah."

Tau tau lampunya mati.

Sialan! Udah Dark Hour ! Kita ga punya senjata lagi!

"Eh.. cepetan yuk! Nanti dikancingi!" kataku, nyari alesan. Dalam hati '_Aduuh jangan curiga ya...'_

"Ah? Oh? Ya…" jawabnya. Bingung dengan perubahan sikapku.

_Sesampainya disana…._

"Hosh…Hosh untung nyampe." Kataku, kesel habis lari-lari.

"Kamu….cepat….sekali…" kata Minato.

Belum sempat istirahat ada yang datang.

"Siapa disitu?" Tanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yukari? Kemudian ia mencoba mencabut Evokernya.

Ekspresinya kayak koboi mau duel aja.

"Takeba, tunggu!" Kata cewek rambut merah yang kita kenal dengan nama Mitsuru.

Lalu lisriknya nyala lagi. Menandakan berakhirnya Dark Hour.

Yukari lalu mengluarkan ekspresi lega.

"Kalian terlambat." Kata Mitsuru "Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, aku salah satu pelajar yang tinggal di asrama ini."

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Mereka murid pindahan dari luar kota." Jawab Mitsuru."Nanti yang rambutnya pirang bakal pindah ke asrama cowok."

Hah? Pirang?

Trus gua liat rambut Minato

Tetep biru kok.

Trus gua liat rambut gua sendiri

PIRANG! Beneran pirang ! Kaya Bule!

OMG! Apa aja yang om itu lakukan padaku ya?

Yah nanti aja mikirnya.

"Memang nggak apa –apa dia disini?" Tanya Yukari.

"Yah… lihat saja nanti." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Ini Yukari Takeba, dia bakal jadi Junior musim semi ini. Sama dengan kalian" jelas Mitsuru.

"Halo!" jawabnya.

"Apa aku harus belajar make Senpi?" tanyaku.

"Huh? Oh ini…Ini palsu kok,tau kan? Buat jaga- jaga aja." jawabnya, sambil diselingi tawa gugup.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu. Kamar kalian di lantai 2, barang kalian sudah disana semua.." Kata Mitsuru.

"Aku tunjukkan jalannya, ikuti aku." Kata Yukari.

Lalu, kamipun mengikutinya. Sesampai di kamar aku langsung masuk kamar dan tidur. Sedangkan Minato masih ditanyai Yukari (Yang maen gamenya pasti tau.)

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's note: Akhirnya kubuat juga! Fic Megaten 3. Review yach kalau ngga rumahmu diserbu Nyx.


	2. Chapter 2:First Day at School

**Disclaimer:** Kalo persona 3 punya saya, Minato bakal hidup!

**Warning**:+ Spoiler! Bagi yang belum namatin P3 scenario The Journey sama the answer.

Bahasa campur!

**Note: **Beberapa adegan tidak sama dengan komik dan gamenya. Kalo mau sama beli aja gamenya!

Persona 3

Tale of Self Insertion.

**Chapter 2: First Day In School**

**April 7 2009**

**Early Morning**

DoK!DoK!DoK! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku menggeliat sambil mencibir,_Apa-apaan sih? Orang masih ngantuk juga!_

"Sapa?" tanyaku

"Ini aku, Minato. Kamu sudah bangun? Kita disuruh cepat-cepat nih, sebentar lagi mau berangkat ke sekolah." Jawabnya. Aku pun ngliat jam. Astaga! Sudah jam 08.00!

(**A/N**:aku ga tau di jepang masuk sekolah jam berapa jadi anggap aja setengah sembilan )

"Ya, tungguin!" Aku lalu mengacak-acak lemari untuk mencari seragam Gekkoukan '_Aduuh aku taruh dimana yah kemarin?'_. Setelah ketemu aku langsung ngaca(Narsis!) sambil memakainya.

Terus aku ngliat tubuhku sendiri.

Waduh choy! Bener bener beda! Ukuran badan gue sih sama. Kulit gue jadi keputih- putihan padahal aslinya kuning(emangnya gigi?). Mukaku kaya campuran(emang blender?) muka Squall Leonheart, mata Elizabeth(yang kuning itu loh!), sama rambutnya….Teddie. OMG! Gua jadi bule!

Anjrit! Badan gua udah dimodifikasi! Tepatnya sih muka gua…tapi yach tetap aja ga seperti asalnya.

"Ano…Melthingham-kun? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Minato. Tampaknya ia curiga karena aku berhenti membuat suara.

"Ga! Ga ada kok! Aku keluar sebentar lagi! jawabku sambil ngerapiin baju.

Aku keluar kamar dan mendapati Minato dan Yukari sudah menunggu.

"Akhirnya bangun juga. Mitsuru-senpai menyuruhku mengantarkan kalian, ayo berangkat!" kata Yukari gak simpatik, kayaknya dia rada-rada pegel karena dia siswi teladan. Kalau dia sampai telat nama baiknya bisa tercemar.

Dan kamipun berangkat ke sekolah….

_Di Sekolah…_(emangnya lagu sherina?)

"Yak, kita disini. Selamat datang di SMA Gekkoukan ,Aku harap kalian bisa kerasan." Kata Yukari. Dia senyum ke Minato, aku dicuekin. Yaelah apa sih masalahnya?

Dan selanjutnya sama saja seperti gamenya (kalo ga tau maen aja!). Singkatnya aku, Minato, sama Yukari kelasnya sama.

Sekarang ini kita-kita lagi mendengarkan ocehan ga jelas pak kepala sekolah

"Eh Melthingham-san?" tanya Minato.

"Panggil Chazz aja." jawab gue kalem.

"Chazz, apa kau mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah?"

"Meneketehe." Jawabku.

"Oh..Begitu." kata Minato. Dalam hati dia berkata _Syukurlah, aku pikir cuma aku saja._

Terus ga ada kejadian lainnya. Kecuali kalau orang yang nanyain apa Yukari sudah punya pacar itu bisa dianggap kejadian.

Setelah ocehan ga jelas kepala sekolah akhirnya kita bisa pulang juga. Pas mau keluar tiba-tiba disapa orang asin berkaleng..eh salah, maksud saya orang asing bertopi yang siapa lagi kalo bukan Junpei Iori?

"Sup dude!" katanya, sok keminggris "Gimana kabarnya?"

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Minato dan Aku bersamaan.

Dia menjawab "Junpei Iori, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Lalu dia juga bilang kalau dia tu pindah kesini pas kelas 2 Smp, yadda, yadda, yadda, d-el-el, d-es-te. Anjrit! Ini orang cerewet banget sih?

"Hey, itu Yuka-tan!" tiba-tiba dia ngomong.

Diselamatkan dengan kedatangan Yukari. Selamet, thengkyu Yukari!

"Lu ga mikir ta kalo lu ngangguin mereka dengan ke'cerewetan' elu?" katanya kasar.

Buset! Yukari disini bisa ngomong kasar!

"Apa? Woi, aku cuma mencoba berteman saja kok!" balas Junpei.

"Elu tuh kalo ngomong 'pake lama' tau ga!" kata Yukari.

"Apppuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!" kata Junpei ga terima.

Dan terjadilah,sodara-sodara."Mouth Wars" Attack of the killer Word!

Akupun ngajak Minato kaburzz dari tempat itu "Eh Minato, kayaknya ini bakal lama deh, tinggal nyok! Ke game center azaaaa.".

Minato cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Aku dan minato menghabiskan 15 menit di game center…._

"Kok bisa ya?" Tanya Minato tiba-tiba

"Apanya?"

"Kita semua seasrama satu kelas."

"Takdir kaleeee." Jawabku asal- asalan.

Entah kenapa kulihat wajah Minato sedikit memerah. Iih jangan-jangan tu anak Gay. Tapi di gamenya kan punya Yukari, Mitsuru, Aigis, Fuuka, Chihiro, Yuko dan Elizabeth (ya amplop playboy amat!). Jadi seharusnya aku aman kan? Ya amplop! Gua jadi paranoid!

_ Akhirnya kita ngabisin waktu disana dengan atmosfir yang uaneeh bener!_

Asrama…. **Mitsuru POV**

Mitsuru lagi enak-enakan baca tabloid ketika seseorang dengan rambut perak (uban kali yach? **-digebuk Akihiko-)** dan rompi merah menghampirinya.

"Aku mau pergi bentar." katanya.

Mitsuru yang enak-enakan baca tabloid dibilangin begitu cuma bisa bilang "…Hm?"

"Aku mau pergi bentar."

"Apa?" tanya Mitsuru, masih belum jelas.

"BUDEG YA? Gua bilang gua mau pergi sebentar sekalian menyelidiki yang ada di Koran tadi pagi!" Jawab Akihiko sewot.

"APA? LU MAU GUA EKSEKUSI?" jawab Mitsuru tak kalah sewot, sampai-sampai hilang tuh bahasa formalnya.

"I..Iya s..s..sori a..aku c-c-cuma mau pergi sebentar." Jawab Akihiko yang ketakutan seperempat mati. (emang ada?) " Kamu sudah lihat kan di Koran? Banyak yang terjadi hari ini."

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil menghela napas "Orang yang tidak apa-apa sebelumnya jadi terjangkit Apathy parah."

"Mereka bilang itu karena stress tapi-."

"Ya, itu 'mereka' kan?" potong Akihiko."Kalau tidak aku nggak bakalan ngapa-ngapain."

"Kamu pergi sendiri?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, jangan khawatir Aku pasti baik-baik saja kok." katanya dengan percaya diri sambil tebar pesona. Mitsuru cuma bisa sweardropped melihat itu.

**End of Mitsuru POV**

_ Kita kembali ke Chazz dan Minato._

Ketika mereka kembali, mereka melihat Ikutsuki dan Yukari lagi ngobrol

Gua pun Mikir _Anjrit! Cepet banget tuh anak kesini. Padahal 'Mouth Wars' nya tadi menghabiskan waktu 1 jam!_

Mereka lalu menyadari keberadaan kami.

"Oh, mereka sudah kembali." Kata Yukari.

"Jadi ini ya tamu baru kita? Perkenalkan, namaku Shuji Ikutsuki, semacam Dewan Asrama sekolahmu." kata orang tersebut."Ikutsuki, susah diucapkan ya? Aku sendiri juga tidak suka mengenalkan diri, bisa-bisa lidah saya terbalik nanti. Haha…hahahaha….hahahaha." tawanya..

Kami semua cuman bisa sweatdropped.

Gua bingung, ni orang nti jadi jahat? Tampangnya aja kayak orang yang overdosis obat ketawa, mana leluconnya garing lagi! Yah, tapi Adachi (dari P4) juga sama. Awalnya bikin ketawa…eh jadi antagonist tu anak!

Tahu-tahu dia ngomong "Ada pertanyaan?"

Minato menjawab " Tadi malam waktu Chazz dan aku kesini tahu-tahu…"

Wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah tahu apa maksudnya, tapi disembunyikan.

"Ah… mungkin saja, Roda gigi otak kalian aus karena kecapekan dan kalian menjadi salah lihat." katanya, dengan nada 'mengakhiri topic ini' dan lelucon garing."Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Aku langsung saja menjawab "ga".

"Kalau begitu semoga sukses." katanya.

Begitu dia pergi Yukari langsung ngomong "Maafkan dia, memang leluconnya garing."

Kami pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur, kecuali Yukari. Yang aku tahu pasti mengawasi kita bersama Ikutsuki dan Mitsuru

Pas enak-enakan tidur tau-tau aku sudah ada di Velvet Room.

Minato ada di depan, lagi diperkenalkan sama Elizabeth dan Igor (yang juga lagi menjelaskan tentang Velvet Room), lalu mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

"C-Chazz? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Minato, kelihatannya terkejut sekali melihatku.

Igor mengacuhkanku dan berkata kepada Minato "Simpan ini." Sambil menyerahkan Velvet Key pada Minato, lalu ia langsung hilang.

"Ahhh Melthingham, duduklah tamuku yang terhormat." kata Igor. Setelah aku duduk ia langsung berkata "Pasti ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan bukan?"

Aku mengangguk

"Melthingham, kamu dikirim ke dunia ini dengan satu tujuan, yaitu membantu tamu kami yang lainnya. Minato Arisato." katanya lagi.

"Membantu? Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Membantunya menghindari kematiannya." Katanya,tidak terpengaruh dengan muka terkejutku."Ya, aku tahu dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi The Great Seal. Tetapi bekas asistenku membuat perjanjian denganku untuk membebaskannya dari takdir itu."

"Bekas asistenmu?" Siapa nih? Margareth?

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya dialah yang memindahkanmu ke dunia ini." jelasnya.

Om-Om itu! Jadi dia asisten Igor sebelumnya?

"Tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Nyx?Apakah aku harus-" sebelum aku selesai bicara Igor mengangkat tangannya. "Waktu sedang berjalan di duniamu, aku tak bisa menahanmu lebih lama lagi, dan Oh! Aku lupa, ambil ini."

Mendapatkan key item **Evoker?**

Bentuknya seperti Evoker tetapi lebih futuristis, ada gambar berbentuk jilatan api.

Emang buat apa nih?

Cahaya terang menyelimutiku dan akupun mendapati tempatku berada sekarang adalah kamar tidurku.

**End of Chapter 2**

_A/N: Gimana? Bagus nggak chapter ini? Chapter berikutnya adalah kemunculan pertama personanya Chazz. Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3:Persona,Shadow,Girl

**Disclaimer:** ATLUS yang punya, mau protes?

**Warning**:+ Spoiler!!!! Bagi yang belum namatin P3 scenario The Journey sama the answer.

+Bahasa campur!!!

+Sedikit genderbending

**Note: **Beberapa adegan tidak sama dengan komik dan gamenya. Kalo mau sama beli aja gamenya!

Persona 3

Tale of Self Insertion.

**Chapter 3:The Persona, The Shadow, and The Girl**

**April 9 2009**

Besoknya, aku langsung dibangunkan Minato.

"Hei, Chazz. Kau sudah bangun? Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." Suaranya terdengar dari balik pintu, disertai beberapa ketukan.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Jawabku.

Setelah berpakaian, aku langsung menemuinya di koridor.

"Selamat pagi." Kataku.

"Selamat pagi." Jawabnya "Amu, tentang pertanyaanku-".

Aku memotongnya "Nanti saja waktu kita berangkat ke sekolah."

"Oh?Eh..Baiklah." jawabnya

_Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Suasana sunyi yang aneh mengisi atmosfer mereka._

"Anu, Chazz?" akhirnya Minato berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kemarin malam kau pergi ke tempat.." Dia tiba, tiba berhenti bicara, mungkin karena masih berpikir itu mimpi.

"Velvet room?" kataku, mencoba menyambung pembicaraan.

Dia tampak terkejut "Ya!Ya! Velvet room! Sudah kuduga kemarin itu bukan mimpi!" katanya girang. "Kenapa kau bisa kesana? Aku kira hanya orang yang menandatangani perjanjian yang bisa ke sana."

"Aku udah nandatangani perjanjian, apa elu ga liat namaku dibawah namamu?" tanyaku heran.

"Begitukah.." responnya.

_Tampaknya Minato tidak melihat namaku_

"Lalu." Lanjutnya "Apa yang Igor katakan padamu?"_._

"Dia cuma ngomong kalau lu akan menghadapi cobaan, dan aku diharuskan untuk membantu lu." Jawabku kalem.

Senyum merekah di wajahnya "Begitukah? Kalu begitu mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkuk padaku.

"Udah,udah ga usa terlalu formal, biasa aja. Oke?" kataku.

Dia cuma mengangguk "Oya, apakah kamu tahu apa yang dimaksud Igor dengan 'cobaan'?" tanyanya.

"Sori, gua ga tau." Kataku, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Begitukah….."

Pembicaraan kami dipotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil kami."

"Hey, kalian berdua! 'Sup?" kata orang itu.

Ternyata Junpei

"Langitnya biru, kita masih muda. Apalgi yang bisa kita minta?" katanya.

"Kamu sedang senang ya ?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya iyalah! Masa Ya iya dong!" jawabnya Optimis

"Eh bukannya menggangu. Tapi lebih baik kalo kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Udah mau bel nih! Potongku

_Kami mengobrol dalam perjalanan masuk ke kelas._

**Morning**

Pelajaran hari ini ga terlalu special,malah sebenarnya membosankan! Guru kami yang bernama Ekoda itu sibuk mengoceh tentang Literatur Klasik

Minato sedang tidur.

Junpei malah ngorok.

Takut ketinggalan, akupun ikut-ikutan (Teladan buruk!!!!)

Pulangnya kita bertiga langsung maenan di game center sampai malem. (Teladan parah!!!)

_Kita berpisah di tengah jalan, begitu sampai di dorm aku dan minato langsung tidur di kamr masing- masing._

**Dark Hour**

_Di ruang control, Yukari dkk POV_

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Ikutsuki.

"Sama seperti kemarin." Jawab Mitsuru.

"Hmmmm….Menarik, sangat menarik" kata Ikutsuki "Bahkan 'Mereka' yang berpotensi pun kondisinya tidak stabil waktu pertama kali mengalami Dark Hour."

"Hilang ingatan.. Gila sesaat..Bugil sesaat..Menari striptis sesaat..Ajep-ajep sesaat..(Hah?!?!?)" lanjut Ikutsuki.

"Chariman, saya mengerti tentang hilang ingatan dan gila sesaat, tetapi yang lainnya.."

"Nah, itulah poinnya, lucu kan? Haha Muahahahahaha." Tawa Iktusuki menggelegar seantero asrama, untungnya pahlawan kita masih bisa tidur dengan tenang, Yukari dan Mitsuru langsung sweatdrop mengadapi lawakan basah…Eh salah, lawakan garing.

Kemudian Ikutsuki memasang wajah 'seriusnya' yang sayangnya mirip orang mau be'ol.

"Idih..Chairman, kalau mau BAB pergi ke kamar mandi dunk!" jawab Yukari lebay.

"Eh? A-anu bukan! A-aku tidak.." Ikutsuki mencoba menjelaskan, tapi keburu dipotong Mitsuru (akhir-akhir ini kok banyak main potong ya? jangan jangan nanti fic ini jadi fic tukang jagal!)

"Chairman, sebaiknya anda keluar. Apa anda ingat terakhir kali anda kentut?" kata Mitsuru.

**Flashback**

_Shinjiro dan Akihiko sedang terlihat memerangi Shadow. Mitsuru mem back-up mereka_

"Musuhnya sekarat! Kita serang nyok!" kata Akihiko lebay.

"All-out attack!" seru Shinjiro

BROT!BROBOTBROBORBROBOT! terdengar suara kentut menjijikan

Akibatnya:

Persona Shinjiro berserk

Shadownya berserk

Akihiko dan Mitsuru pingsan

Seorang Ibu yang ada di sekitar situ kelenger dan tertatih-tatih berjalan ke tengah Persona Shinjiro dan Shadow tersebut

JRAS!

"Ibu! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Ken Amada kecil menghampiri Ibunya dengan lebay

Di gang tersembunyi Ikutsuki terlihat berkeringat seperti habis melahirkan(O_0)

"Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak makan ketela itu!"

**Flashback selesai.**

"Shinjiro pergi gara- gara itu! Apa anda tidak malu? Sudah, keluar sana! Kalau tidak aku akan meng EKSEKUSI Anda!" bentak Mitsuru dengan nada mengancam.

Ikutsuki langsung ambil langkah seribu.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

Ping! Komunikator ruang control berbunyi.

"Ruang control, apakah itu kau Akihiko-sempai?" Tanya Yukari

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini! Benda itu besar sekali! Dia berkali-kali mencoba menusukkan pedangnya padaku!" jawabnya.

"-Gasp-Akihiko-sempai, aku tidak tahu anda ternyata…. "

"Hah? Bu-bukan, Bukan itu! Yang aku maksud adalah Shadow!"

"Akihiko-sempai, Anda (beep) dengan Shadow?" kata Yukari semakin menjadi –jadi.

"Udah lu junior geblek! Sambungin ama Mitsuru!" kata Akihiko sewot.

"Ada apa Akihiko?"

"Aku diserang, dia kuat sekali! Sekarang aku hampir disana, kalian tunggu saja."

Semua isi ruang control kaget.

"Maksudnya, shadow itu mau dibawa kesini?" Tanya Yukari khawatir.

"Pak Chairman, kita tunda harus bersiap untuk pertempuran!" kata Mitsuru tegas.

"Y-ya!Hati-hati!" jawab Ikutsuki.

Chazz POV

Gua lagi ntidur enak-enak sampai terdengar bunyi pintu digedor.

"Chazz!Chazz! Maaf mengganggu, keadaan darurat!Aku sudah membangunkan Minato, cepat keluar dari kamarmu!" terdengar suara Yukari dari balik pintu.

Jadi para shadow sudah menyerang.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu sebelum didobrak Yukari.

Di luar terlihat Yukari yang sedang panik dan minato yang sedang bengong.

Lalu asramanya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskan, ayo kita pergi ke bawah!" kata Yukari, sedikit ketakutan.

Di tengah jalan Yukari berhenti sebentar

"Oh Iya, ini!Buat jaga-jaga."

Minato mendapatkan nodachi

Chazz mendapatkan….garpu.

"Woi!"

"Udah, pake itu dulu aja!" bentak Yukari

Kami berhenti di ruang makan.

"Harusnya kita aman sekarang." Katanya.

Tiba-tiba komunikatornya berbunyi "Takeba, apa kau mendengarku? Hati-hati,yang kami lawan sekarang bukan yang tadi dilihat Akihiko." Dan seperti ada yang menjawab, pintu belakang langsung digedor oleh seseorang.

"Se-sebaiknya kita ke atas saja!" seru Yukari.

Kami berlari ke atas, setibanya di atap Yukari langsung mengunci pintu.

"Phew, mungkin kita aman disini." Katanya.

Yukari,kenapa kau harus mengatakannya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini.

Benar saja.

Arcana Magician muncul dari belakang, Yukari mencoba memanggil personanya, tapi nampaknya ia masih ketakutan dengan bentuk evokernya.

Shadow itu mengambil kesempatan dan menyerang Yukari sehingga Evokernya jatuh.

Selanjutnya, well seperti di gamenya, Minato mengambil evokernya dan memanggil Orpheus, yang lalu berubah menjadi Thanatos, dan mencabik-cabik Shadow tersebut.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang berbeda di gamenya

Bagian shadow yang tercabik itu menyatu dan mendekati Minato

"MINATO! DI BELAKANGMU!!" Teriakku.

Terlambat.

Pedangnya mengenai bagian tubuh Minato, meskipun kena bagian yang tumpul tetap saja Ia terpental karena kekuatan shadow itu.

Aduh,gimana nih? Evokernya dia (atau punya Yukari ya?) ada di belakangku, sedangkan shadow itu mulai mengincarku (Apalagi senjataku cuma garpu).

Di saat-saat seperti itu aku teringat benda pemberian Igor, bukankah itu Evoker?

Aku merogoh saku celanaku bagian belakang…

ADA!

Tapi, apakah ini Evoker? Bagaimana kalau pistol beneran? Aku bisa mati

"Itu Evoker kok." Jelas sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu

Itu Om-om yang mendorongku ke dunia ini!

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, cepat gunakan!"

Aku mengarahkannya ke otakku

"Per...So...Na!"

DUAR!

"_Thou art I, I am Thou. I have come from thy sea of soul. I am Hitoshura, master of Demon, what is thy bidding my master?" _Buset! Personaku ngomong bahasa Inggris!

Penampilannya kayak manusia, tapi matanya kuning dan ada tato-tato kayak shaman di tubuhnya, dan ada semacam tanduk di tengkuknya.

"Blight!" teriaknya

Personaku mengeluarkan pedang sinar (bukan lightsaber lo ya!) dan menghantam shadow itu, tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali asap.

Aku yang lega karena selamat hampir saja jatuh ke lantai

Aku mencengkram sesuatu untuk bertumpu.

Kok Empuk?

Ternyata itu 'dada' nya Minato.

"Minato?" gua Tanya dengan nada gemetaran.

"Ya?"

"Lu sebenarnya…cewe ya?"

Dengan kalem dia cuma mengangguk

Gua langsung pingsan.

**End of Chapter 3**

_A/N:Huaah!Chapter yang ini puaaaaanjang sekali! Terima kasih ya Messiah Arisato sama Lonely KOS-MOS buat reviewnya! Bikin semangat loh, sampe chapter ini bisa selesai dalam sehari!_


	4. Chapter 4:SEES New Recruit

**Disclaimer:** ATLUS yang punya, mau protes?

**Warning**:+ Humor yang rada jayuzzz

+Bahasa campur!!!

+Fic ini ada 50% kemungkinan menjadi MinatoxOC

**Note: **Beberapa adegan tidak sama dengan komik dan gamenya. Kalo mau sama beli aja gamenya!

Persona 3

Tale of Self Insertion.

**Chapter 4: S.E.E.S New Recruit**

**??/??/??**

**Daytime**

Pantesan!

Pantesan Mitsuru bilang **AKU** yang bakalan masuk asrama cowok

Pantesan mukanya merah waktu aku bilang takdir, pasti dikira lagi _flirting_!

Pantesan 'gunung kembar' nya empuk!

Dia, Minato Arisato. Seorang cewek, cewek tulen!

Duniaku serasa kebalik.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu! Duniaku emang sedang kebalik sekarang, Aku berputar-putar!

Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam angin puyuh. Aku hampir muntah karena pusing!

Setelah 'berputar' di sana selama beberapa menit akhirnya aku mendarat di atas tanah.

Tanah yang solid dan keras.

Aku langsung muntah.

"Ah..Elizabeth, sepertinya cara kita memanggil tamu kita kali ini kita sedikit keterlaluan." Seru sebuah suara.

Aku mendongak ke atas.

Igor.

Ya, kakek versi masa depan pinokio itu dengan tenang dan cengengesan memandangiku dengan matanya yang besar seperti mad scientist.

Di sebelahnya Elizabeth berdiri dengan ekspresi 'innocent'nya.

Aku memandang sekeliling dan mendapati tempat ini bukan Velvet Room.

Tempat ini seperti gurun pasir, dengan sebuah karpet tergeletak di tempatku berada sekarang.

Aku sudah diseret ke dunia ini dengan paksa, disuruh menembak kepalaku sendiri, dan sekali lagi diseret ke tempat aneh.

Dan mereka bilang sedikit keterlaluan?

MBAHMU!

"Jangan marah, anak muda. Sebagai permintaan maaf akan kami jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang." Kata Igor, ekspresinya tetap sama tetapi dengan nada seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tajam, mencoba mencari-cari tanda-tanda kebohongan.

Aku tidak menemukannya.

"Baiklah" gerutuku "Cepat katakan, semuanya".

"Dunia ini" dia menghela nafas "Adalah dunia pararel".

"Wauw, kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?" kataku sarkastis.

"Dengar dulu lanjutannya anak muda" kata Igor " Dunia ini seperti duniamu sendiri, dengan beberapa 'perubahan' yang sama sekali tidak ada di duniamu."

"OO! Baguslah! Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya!" kataku, masih sarkastis.

Igor tidak menghiraukanku "Tetapi anehnya, 'aliran takdir' dunia ini bisa memasuki pikiran orang-orang tertentu. Sehingga lahirlah yang kalian sebut 'imajinasi' dan 'video games' "

"Lelaki yang menarimu ke dunia ini adalah perwujudan dari 'keinginan' para manusia yang menginginkan takdir yang berbeda untuk bocah itu" lanjut kakek berhidung panjang tersebut.

Aku diam saja, mencoba mencerna informasi ini.

Setelah berpikir untuk waktu yang lama akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti." Kataku.

"Dan hal apa itu anak muda?" Tanya Igor.

"Apa yang terjadi." Aku menelan ludah "Pada gender Minato?"

"Ga tau tanya aja si sutradara merangkap author BlazingFireAngelXXX." Kata Igor acuh tak acuh sambil mengorek upil.

"WOI!GUA GA NYATA DI SINI! NYEBUT NAMA GUA TABU TAUK!(kaya Voldemort aja)UDAH, ULANG, ULANG!" kata sebuah suara dengan menggelegar.

Upil Igor sampe terlempar gara-gara itu, untung aja Chazz refleknya cepet. Kalo ga bisa kena 'limbah' tuh orang.

Sayangnya Elizabeth ga begitu cepat

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Ikh jijay! Najis! ^&%&^!" dia misuh-misuh sambil menggelepar.

Akibatnya lokasi syuting pun berantakan.

Loh? Kok jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga yach?

45 menit kemudian….

Lokasi syuting sudah diperbaiki

Karakter sudah memakai make-up dan siap berakting.

Scene 14 Take 2, ACTION!

"Apa yang terjadi." Aku menelan ludah "Pada gender Minato?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi anak muda, ini dunia pararel 'imajinasi' bangsamu kadang-kadang bisa sedikit berbeda dengan kenyataan" kata Igor was-was, takut dimarahin ama suara tadi.

Hening

Aku bertanya lagi "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Minato? Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Nyx tanpa the Great Seal?"

Igor hanya tersenyum "Coba pikirkan anak muda, bagaimana cara mengalahkan yang tak terkalahkan?"

Sekelilingku menjadi kabur

"Caranya…"

Kegelapan mulai memasuki tempat ini.

"Cara untuk mengalahkan yang tak terkalahkan…"

Kesadaranku sedikit demi sedikit mulai pudar

"…Adalah menjadi lebih kuat dari yang tak terkalahkan."

Tempat ini mulai hilang

"Nah, kau sudah temukan jawabanmu anak muda" kata Igor, tersenyum puas.

Kesadaranku hilang total.

"…."

Kepalaku semakin jernih.

Aku membuka mataku, ada seseorang yang memandangku dengan wajah cemas.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Suara itu berbicara padaku.

Penglihatanku mulai jelas, itu Minato!

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"_Like crap…" _jawabku sok keminggris

"_Well, you look like one too." _Balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Urrghhhh… sudah berapa lama aku disini?" rasanya capek sekali walaupun aku barusan tidur.

"Seminggu penuh, kau tidur seberti beruang sedang hibernasi." Candanya, wajah cemasnya berganti menjadi wajah lega.

"_Huh, yeah right…_" kataku, sifat sok keminggrisku keluar lagi.

"Dimana ini?" Tanyaku, jelas-jelas tempat ini bukan asrama. Ruangannya berwarna putih, dengan tirai berwarna putih juga,ada vas bunga,TV Plasma, PS3,XBOX 360, Nintendo Wii (Aje gile ini rumah sakit ato game center?). Minato duduk di kursi di sebelahku.

"Ini Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan stasiun". Jawabnya.

"Yah, _anyway _dokter bilang kamu sudah boleh pulang, katanya kamu hanya kecapekan, dan kamu bisa pulang sekarang juga kalau kamu mau. Tapi aku sarankan kamu istirahat saja, kalau ada apa-apa panggil suster." Kata cewek berambut biru itu

"Oya boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata "Ya, apa?"

"Kamu cewek kan? Kenapa kamu pakai seragam cowok?"

"Soalnya waktu pendaftaran seragam ceweknya habis, yah jadi terpaksa aku pakai seragam cowok." Jawabnya enteng.

Aku cuma bisa sweatdropped melihat sikapnya yang terlalu easy-going.

"Aku akan memberitahu yang lain kalau kau sudah bangun."

Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Aku sudah mendapat penjelasan dari para senpai tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu, mereka bilang mereka akan menjelaskannya padamu begitu kau bangun."

Dia membuka pintu

"Jadi..um…Bye!" ia mengucapkannya dengan muka merah, jangan-jangan…

Ah tak mungkin!

Dan iapun meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Sebuah suara terngiang di kepalaku

"_I art thou and thou art I, thou shalt be given blessing when thou chooses to create persona from The World Arcana."_

_The World Social Link has been made!_

_Your power to create Persona from 'The World' Arcana has grown.  
_

Holy S##t!

Minato adalah Social link? Udah gitu dari World Arcana lagi!

Aku menghela nafas, apa saja yang akan terjadi padaku?

**Sabtu, 18 April 2009**

**Early Morning**

Yukari menyetopku di gerbang Gekkoukan

"Hey, kau sudah sehat?" Aku mengangguk "Syukurlah, kau tidur selama seminggu penuh. Kami khawatir kalau kau…" ia berhenti bicara " Ah..sudahlah, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi." Emang yang ngungkit tadi siapa?

"Oh ya, _Senpai-tachi _dan Ikutsuki mau berbicara denganmu sepulang sekolah." Aku cuma mengangguk "Pastikan kau datang ya!" katanya lagi.

Sekali lagi, aku cuma mengangguk.

**After School**

Aku naik ke lantai 4 untuk menghadiri rapat S.E.E.S

Semuanya sudah disana.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo kita mulai rapatnya" sambut Mitsuru dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja" bisik Minato

"Ya...." jawabku.

"Alasanku memanggilmu ke sini adalah karena aku perlu berbicara padamu." sahut Ikutsuki "Duduklah."

Aku duduk di tengah-tengah Minato dan Yukari (Lucky! Hehehehehehe).

"Oh! Sebelum itu aku ingin mengenalkanmu, ini Akihiko."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." sahutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke topik utama" Ikutsuki menghela napas "Apakah kau percaya padaku bila kukatakan bahwa satu hari lebih dari 24 jam?"

"Ga." jawabku singkat, padat, jelas.

Mitsuru kemudian menyahut "Ingatkah kalian pada malam pertama kalian di sini?" (jangan pikiran kotor! Lurus dan Suci! Lurus dan Suci!)

"Lampu-lampu di jalan mati, benda elektronik mati, peti-peti bermunculan di jalan dan waktu sepertinya terhenti." lanjutnya "Itulah Dark hour, aliran waktu yang tersembunyi di antara satu hari ke hari berikutnya."

"Tersembunyi?" tanya Minato.

"Orang biasa tidak akan menyadarinya, mereka berubah menjadi peti, ingat?" sahut Akihiko.

"Tapi Dark Hour itu ada, dan terjadi setiap hari setelah tengah malam." lanjut Ikutsuki.

"Tapi, yang membuatnya menarik adalah 'makhluk' itu." kata Akihiko lagi."Kami menyebutnya 'Shadows'. Mereka muncul di Dark Hour dan menyerang siapa saja yang tidak menjadi peti. Dan tugas kita adalah membasmi mereka, menarik bukan?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu Mitsuru langsung kesal "Akihiko! Jangan kekanak-kanakan! Ini bukan permainan!"

Atmosfirnya berubah menjadi tegang, karena itu Ikutsuki mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua "Tenanglah kalian berdua!"

Hening

Ikutsuki yang pertama berbicara "Singkat cerita, kami S.E.E.S kepanjangan dari **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad."**

"Di koran, kami terlihat seperti klub sekolah biasa, tetapi sebenarnya kami adalah organisasi yang bertujuan melenyapkan Shadows." kata Ikutsuki "Pemimpinnya Mitsuru, sedangkan aku penasihatnya,"

Kemudian Mitsuru melanjutkan "Para Shadow memangsa pikiran korbannya. Ya, merekalah penyebab Apathy Syndrome." lanjutnya setelah melihat wajah terkejut kami.

"Bagaimana dengan polisi?" tanya Minato

Mitsuru menjawab "Sayangnya polisi tidak bisa beroperasi pada Dark Hour."

Ikutsuki melanjutkan "Walaupun jarang, beberapa orang bisa bergerak dan memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Shadows pada Dark Hour. Itulah 'persona' kekuatan yang kalian gunakan seminggu lalu."

"Hanya pengguna persona yang bisa mengalahkan 'mereka', para Shadow."

"Artinya hanya kita yang bisa." kata Mitsuru

"Trus?" tanyaku

Mitsuru mengeluarkan sebuah koper, isinya adalah sebuah Evoker dan Armband.

"Maukah kalian bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Mitsuru.

Aku menatap Minato, dia mengangguk.

"Kami ikut." seru kami bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, kalau ada pertanyaan silakan tanya." kata Mitsuru.

Aku mengangkat tangan.

Mitsuru menoleh ke arahku "Ya?"

"Err...Evokerku mana?"

"Oh ya, hampir lupa."

Mitsuru menyerahkan Evokerku (yang lebih keren, hehehe) beserta pelindungnya.

Wow, aku merasa ga lengkap tanpanya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar." kata Ikutsuki.

Waktu aku menuju pintu keluar Mitsuru menahanku.

"Melthingham, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Aku menoleh ke teman-temanku, mereka sudah pergi ke kamr masing-masing.

"Silahkan."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan Evoker-mu?"

Waduh.

Aku langsung keringat dingin, gimana nih? Masa harus kukatakan tentang Velvet Room?

Mitsuru menatapku dengan tajam

"Ah...anu aku beli di toko barang antik. Desainnya menarik, jadi aku pikir pantas kubeli."

"Begitu? Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." kata Mitsuru, nadanya mengandung kecurigaan

Waktu aku berjalan ke kamarku aku mendengar bisik-bisik.

"Toko barang antik? Evoker diciptakan oleh Kirijo Group. Tidak mungkin bisa diduplikasi tanpa skemanya, dan aku tidak percaya ada orang bodoh yang mencoba mencurinya aku tahu seberapa besar pengamanan di gedung Kirijo." kata Mitsuru.

"Bagaimana menurutmu _Chairman?_" tanya Akihiko.

"Yah, untuk sementara kita awasi saja dia. Kalau dia bertindak mencurigakan, kita akan siap." jawab Ikutsuki.

Kedua anggota senior S.E.E.S mengangguk setuju.

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: _Oh tidak! Chazz telah dicurigai! Apa yang akan terjadi? Dapatkah anggota S.E.E.S mempercayainya? Nantikan dalam Episode selanjutnya!_

Special thanks bagi yang meriview Chapter sebelumnya StarGuy, Lonely KOS-MOS, dan Messiah Arisato, Chapter ini review juga yach!


	5. Chapter 5:Duel with Death

**Disclaimer:** ATLUS yang punya, mau protes? Protes aja ke ATLUS!

**Warning**:+ Humor yang rada jayuzzz

Bahasa campur!!!

+Fic ini ada 50% kemungkinan menjadi MinatoxOC.

**Note: **Beberapa adegan tidak sama dengan komik dan gamenya. Kalo mau sama beli aja gamenya/kominya!

Persona 3

Tale of Self Insertion.

**Chapter 5: Dueling with Death  
**

**Minggu, 19 April 2009**

**Daytime**

_They've got ... a power and a force  
_

_that you've never seen before.  
_

_They've got ... the ability to morph  
_

_and to even up the score.  
_

_No one can ever take them down  
_

_the power lies on their saiaiaiaiaide……._

Hari Minggu.

Aku cuma diam di kamarku sambil dengerin musik dengan walkman (coba tebak musiknya apa!)

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

Yep, lagu Power Ranger. Lumayan bisa nostalgia.

Di tengah-tengah lagu aku mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Chazz, kau di dalam?" Tanya sebuah suara yang _familiar_.

"Ya, lu sapa?" tanyaku.

"Minato, boleh aku masuk?" sahutnya.

"Masuklah." Jawabku

_They know ... the fate of the world is lying in their hands.  
_

_They know ... to only use their weapons for defense.  
_

_No one will ever take them down,  
_

_the power lies on their saiaiaiaiaiaide….._

Pintu terbuka Minato lagi berpakaian 'biasa' (cek sendiri di persona 3).

"Kok pake baju cowok lagi?"

"Habis, nyaman sih. Lebih mudah bergerak." Jawabnya.

Hening

Suara lagu masih terdengar:

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_

"Ooke jadi ada pa nih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kamu bebas tidak siang ini?"

"…..Ya, emang napa?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk!" katanya, nadanya antusias tapi mukanya emotionless….serem!!!

Aku berpikir sebentar.

Ini hari minggu.

Gua lagi ga ngapa-ngapain kecuali ngedengerin musik.

_No one ... can ever take them down  
_

_the power lies on their saiaiaiaide…_

Daripada ngedengerin musik sampe budek, mendekam di kamar sampai badeg (?!?). Udara fresh kelihatannya lumayan_  
_  
_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers  
_  
"Okelah, kenapa tidak?" kataku,mengambil keputusan.

Wajah Minato menjadi cerah sedikit "Benarkah? Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah, aku tunggu di bawah."

Dia meninggalkan kamar.

Musik dari walkmanku masih terdengar.

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers  
_

_Go Go Power Rangers_

**10 menit kemudian.**

Minato mendengar suara langkah kakiku, ia mendongak ke atas dan tersenyum

"Sudah siap?" Aku mengangguk, "Ayo kita pergi" sahutku.

_Dan kamipun pergi jalan-jalan, entah kemana itu._

_

* * *

Sementara itu…_

Yukari terbangun dan menuju ruang tamu, disitu sudah ada Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, dan Akihiko

"Loh? Minato mana?" tanyanya.

"Tadi pergi sama…siapa namanya lagi? _Cheese_?(keju) _Chess_? (catur)" kata Ikutsuki .

"Chazz." Mitsuru membetulkan.

"Begitu? Yah, kalau aku lupa lagi tinggal kita _Chase (_kejar_)_ saja,terus kita tanya lagi. Hahahahahaha!" Yak saudara-saudara, Ikutsuki telah membuat lelucon jayuzzz….LAGI.

Ketiga penghuni asrama lainnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela napas melihat kelakuan _Chairman _mereka

_Sementara itu(lagi?) di tempat Chazz…_

ZET!

Bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato, ia heran sekali karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan

"Kayaknya ada yang mlesetin namaku deh.." Aku melihat sekeliling dengan waspada, siap menghadiahi bogem mentah kepada 'terdakwa' karena pelecehan nama dengan tidak hormat (cieeee).

"Karena itu tidak sesuai pasal 7869898 KUHP tentang pelecehan nama: Nama harus dihargai siapa yang memelesetkan nama dengan tidak hormat, maka akan dihukum mencuci kaus kaki para penghuni lembaga permasyarakatan. Karena tidak sesuai dengan pri-kenamaan dan pri-pemberi nama!" kataku sok penting dan _full_ bacot.

Minato cuma bisa bengong menghadapi sikapku yang overreacting

Aku cuma bisa terdiam, malu karena mbacot ga karu-karuan.

Akhirnya aku membuka topic pembicaraan "Eh..jadi kita mau kemana?"

Minato menoleh ke arahku "Elizabeth tadi telepon, katanya mau menjelajahi salah satu bagian Port Island Dan karena cuma kamu dan aku yang tahu Elizabeth, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Sial! Kirain ngajak jalan-jalan sebentar, ternyata aku disuruh _babysitting_ si Elizabeth!

"Emangnya dia minta aku datang juga?" Biasanya Elizabeth kan cuma nge-request ke Minato aja.

"Tidak sih, cuma ada beberapa 'masalah' waktu aku menemaninya ke Pawlonia Mall." Kata Minato, dia kelihatannya malu.

Aku mengela napas, Ya Tuhan kelihatannya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Tahu ga, ternyata Elizabeth ngajakin ke mana? Ke Escapade choy!

Jangan-jangan mau Ajep-ajep di sana?

**SALAH BESAR**

Mengapa aku bilang begitu?

Oke, begini ceritanya.

Begitu masuk Elizabeth langsung menunjuk Bar kecil yang terletak di sudut.

"Aku percaya bahasa kalian adalah 'Bang minta minumnya!' kalau kalian memesan minuman. Iya kan?" tanyanya lugu.

"Eh…Iya, kenapa?" Aduh Minato, kenapa kamu jawab? Pasti nanti ada kejadian konyol.

Elizabeth tidak menjawab, ia cuma melangkah ke bar tersebut . _Bartender _yang bertugas mendongak menatapnya.

"Mau pesen apa,non?" tanyanya sopan

"Bang! Pesen Wedus Binal, enam!" katanya antusias. Gile nih anak emangnya kita kuat minum 2 botol?

Elizabeth menoleh kepada kami dan tersenyum "Kalian pesan apa?"

Rahangku serasa jatuh ke lantai, Minato melotot.

**5 Menit kemudian….**

"Fuaaah, aku puas." Elizabeth berkata dengan gembira.

"Oh….Begitu ya?" kata Minato. Dia dan aku cuma pesen root beer 2, Elizabeth ngabisin 36 botol berbagai jenis minuman keras dan ga mabok-mabok.

"Bang, nih bayarannya!" kata Elizabeth seraya melemparkan sekantong besar uang koin.

Begitu melihat isinya Bartendernya cuma bisa melotot "Kembaliannya simpen aja!" kata Elizabeth.

Kami mengantar Elizabeth keluar sambil diliatin para pengunjung, ada yang ngegosip malahan.

Begitu sampai di pintu Velvet Room Elizabeth berhenti " Terima kasih, kalian berdua. Kini aku tahu keunikan masing- masing minuman keras. Soalnya di ruangan tuan minumannya cuma beberapa jenis." Jelasnya "Ini buat kalian."

Minato mendapatkan **Iron Nodachi.**

Aku mendapatkan **Sawn-off Shotgunx2.**

"Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya.

Aku cuma bisa bengong melihat senjata baruku sementara Elizabeth memasuki Velvet Room.

"Ini.. asli ya?" tanyaku.

Minato mengamati punyaku dan berkata "Yep."

Gila, gimana kalo ketuker sama Evokerku? Bisa-bisa otakku bertebaran di lantai.

Selama aku berpikir ternyata ada satpam yang lewat.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara "Dua orang mencurigakan memegang senjata ditemukan di lorong Pawlonia Mall, mohon dikirim bantuan."

Aku terkejut dan menggengam tangan Minato "KABURRRRR!!!!!"

Kami keluar dari lorong, menabrak satpam tadi, dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey kalian! Tunggu!" Enak aja, sapa sing mau tunggu?

Begitu kita di tempat aman aku langsung berkata pada Minato "Bilang sama Elizabeth, lain kali kalau kasih senjata jangan di tempat yang banyak orang!"

Minato mengangguk.

_Dan kamipun di berjalan menuju asrama._

_

* * *

Sesampai di pintu masuk…._

Minato menghentikanku dan berkata "Terima kasih mau menemaniku hari ini."

"Ga masalah." Kataku enteng.

"Sebenarnya, aku melakukan penyelidikan tentang keluargamu " ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Glek. Gimana nih? Apa di dunia ini aku punya orangtua?:

"Orangtuamu meninggal di kecelakaan yang sama pada kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orangtuaku juga," katanya dengan nada yang sedikit sedih.

Aku tertegun, Orangtuaku ada? Tapi sudah mati?

Dia melanjutkan "Aku bersyukur bisa berteman denganmu, mungkin memang takdir yang mempertemukan kita."

"Er…um…ya." oh tidak! Aku kehilangan kata-kata!

"Yah, ayo kita masuk. Tidak ada gunanya kita tetap disini." Katanya sambil memasuki pintu.

Sebuah suara terngiang di kepalaku….

"_Thou art I….And I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona from The World Arcana…"_

Trus aku dapet SMS

"_The World Social link has reached level 2! Your power to create the persona from the world arcana has grown!"_

Aku menghela nafas dan memasuki asrama.

Seketika itu juga disambut suara yang _familiar _" Yo! Bung! Wazzap!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut "Junpei.."

"Wow! Aku tak percaya! Kita semua pengguna persona!" katanya antusias, kemudian ia menunjuk dirinya "Tenang aja, selama ada _Junpei-sama_, dijamin kalian bakal aman!"

"Bukannya malah celaka?" kata Yukari sinis.

"Yuka-tan! Jangan kejam begitu dong." Kata Junpei.

Yukari cuma me-'hmph' dia.

"Yah _anyway,Akihiko-senpai_ menemukanku tergeletak di jalan menangis ga karuan." Katanya murung "Kalau kalian gimana? Apa mengalami seperti itu?"

Yukari menjawab "Aku juga sih." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kami "Cuma mereka berdua yang tidak."

Junpei juga menoleh ke arah kami "Benarkah?" kami mengangguk "Aku iri deh!" katanya.

Lalu Mitsuru mendatangi kami "Sekarang jumlah anggota sudah cukup, jadi kita akan 'ke sana' sekarang bersiaplah kalian semua."

Kami meng-iyakannya.

_Mitsuru mengajak kami ke depan sekolah Gekkoukan._

"Anu… kita ngapain di sini Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Junpei.

"Diam dan lihatlah" jawab Akihiko.

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**12:00:00**

Sekolah kami berubah menjadi labirin yang tentu sudah kukenal dengan nama 'Tartarus'

Aku melihat ekspresi yang lain.

Junpei kaya orang bengong.

Yukari terkejut.

Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan Minato biasa aja.

Mitsuru yang pertama kali angkat bicara "Mari kita masuk."

_

* * *

Pintu masuk Tartarus_

**Dark Hour**

"Oke, jadi begini rencananya. Kalian akan menjelajahi lantai 1 untuk menyesuaikan diri di dark hour. Lantai 1 saja! Mengerti?" Jelas Mitsuru, Kami semua mengangguk.

"Kemarilah, pilih senjata yang menurut kalian cocok."

Junpei dan Yukari mendekat untuk memilih, sedangkan kami diam saja.

"Lho? Ada apa? Ayo pilih! Jangan malu-malu." Kata Akihiko.

"Kami sudah punya." Kataku.

Lalu aku dan Minato mengeluarkan senjata kami masing-masing.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru Cuma bisa melongo melihat senjata kami yang ASLI.

Catet, ASLI.

Bukan busur klub ekskul atopun katana imitasi.

"Darimana kalian mendapat barang tersebut?" Tanya Mitsuru.

"Toko Barang Antik." Kata kami serempak.

Mereka tampak curiga pada awalnya tetapi membiarkannya saja.

"Baiklah silakan masuk." Kata Mitsuru

"Tunggu Mitsuru. Aku ikut." Sahut Akihiko.

"Kau masih terluka!" kata Mitsuru.

"Tenang, kita ada 5 orang, kalau ada masalah pasti langsung ketahuan."

"Tapi-" bantah Mitsuru.

Akihiko berbisik "Ini kesempatan untuk mengetahui Melthingham di pihak siapa."

Mitsuru menatapnya sebentar dan berkata "Baiklah,Takeba! Personamu bisa menyembuhkan dekat-dekatlah dengan Akihiko."

"Baik!" kata Yukari

"Minato, kamu pemimpinnya. Pastikan tim-mu selamat." Perintah Mitsuru.

"Baik." Kata Minato

Dan kamipun memasuki Tartarus…

_

* * *

_

Aku mendarat di lantai yang dingin dan berdarah.

Oke, aku sudah sampai di tartarus.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah...

Aku muncul di tempat sepi dengan hanya Akihiko bersamaku.

Suara Mitsuru berdengung di telinga kami.

_"Akihiko! Melthingham! sepertinya kalian terpisah dari yang lain kalian ada di lantai 3! Lebih baik kalian segera ke lantai satru untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Melthingham, tolong jaga Akihiko."_

"Oke."

"Tunggu dulu Mitsuru, bukannya harusnya aku yang menjaga dia?" tanya Akihiko.

_"Lupakah kau kalau kau sedang terluka?"_

"Er... tapi! Aku...Dia! Ohhhh Baiklah!" kata Akihiko pasrah.

_Dimulailah perjalanan kami ke lantai satu...

* * *

_

Tapi ada yang salah...

Aku dan Akihiko mendarat di sisi lain Tartarus.

"Mitsuru? Ada apa ini?" tanya Akihiko.

"_Kalian terpisah dengan yang lainnya! Cepat, kalian harus bergabung dengan mereka! Mereka akan menunggu di pintu masuk!" _Kata Mitsuru.

Kayak aku ga tau aja...

So...Anyway! Kita segera bergegas mencari jalan menuju pintu masuk Tartarus.

Tapi ternyata...

Labirin ini lebih besar dan ruwet daripada gamenya.

Jadilah kami membantai segala yang ada (sadis!) sambil mencari pintu masuk.

Kemudian Mitsuru menghubungi

_"Sedikit lagi kalian berdua! Kalian cuma perlu lurus sedikit lagi untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya!"_

Syukurlah...aku sudah capek sekali! Sedikit lagi bisa Istirahat!

Tetapi kayaknya nasib berkata lain.

Kami dihadang sama...Reaper!

_"Celaka! Akihiko! Melthingham! Cepat lari! Makhluk ini tidak bisa kalian kalahkan berdua!" _teriak Mitsuru dari interkomnya.

Menuruti nasihat Mitsuru kami langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Tapi makhluk ini ulet juga, ditambah lagi dia cepat!

Dan seperti nasib ga berpihak padaku aku kepleset genangan darah...

"&*&#!" sumpahku.

"Melthingham!"

"Senpai, jangan khawatir! Senpai lari saja! Aku akan menghadangnya!"

Akihiko menyumpah dan menggumam sesuatu lalu berkata padaku "Tidak, kita akan hadapi dia berdua."

Reaper tersebut menyergap kami.

_"Sial! Kalian berdua tunggu saja disitu! Akan kupanggil yang lain!" _sahut Mitsuru.

"Roger." kata Akihiko.

Akihiko melayangkan tinjunya ke Monster itu. Sepertinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Maka aku menggunakan power charge dan menembaknya dengan shotgun kembarku.

Masih tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Senpai, kita gunakan sihir! Sepertinya serangan fisik tidak akan berhasil!" Akihiko mengangguk menyertujui.

"Agilao!"

"Zionga!"

Berhasil! Serangan itu berefek padanya, meskipun sedikit.

Dia menyerangku dengan Hamaon

Block!

Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan Matarukaja untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kami.

Akihiko tetap menyerang dengan Zionga.

Reaper itu menjerit kesakitan, tapi masih hidup.

Dia menggunakan Garudyne pada Akihiko.

Kena telak! Akihiko down!

"Si-sial, seandainya aku melihat serangannya tadi!"

Bagus, aku harus mengadapinya. SENDIRIAN.

"Agilao!" serangan itu tampaknya malah membuatnya marah

_" Jangan khawatir Chazz! Serangannya mungkin meningkat tapi pertahanannya menurun!" _kata Mitsuru

Ya, tapi serangannya -dyne ditambah lagi MEGIDOLAON.

Dia menggunakan Bufudyne.

Meleset!!!

Aku membalasnya dengan Agilao.

Kayaknya kesabarannya sudah habis karena seranganku tadi membuatnya mengeluarkan MEGIDOLAON.

Mampus. Mampus deh aku.

DUARRR!

"UARGGHH!"

Gua sekarat sekarang. SEKARAT.

"Chazz! Sial, kalau saja aku bisa bergerak!" Ia berusaha untuk bangun dan membantuku, tetapi sia-sia.

Oke gua sekarat sekarang, bahkan gua udah meliat cahaya.

Inikah akhir hidupku?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara

"Jangan menyerah!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Itu orang yang menarikku ke dunia ini.

"Jangan menyerah sekarang! Siapa yang akan membantu Minato kalau begitu?"

Tapi...aku...

"Percayalah pada personamu! Keluarkalah kekuatannya yang sebenarnya!"

Kekuatan...yang...sebenarnya?

Aku bangkit, menodongkan Evoker,dan berkonsentrasi pada Hitoshura.

"Kekuatan...yang...sebenarnya." gumamku.

Duar!

Hitoshura muncul dan menggunakan serangan terkuatnya, Gaea Rage!

Lantai dibawah Reaper retak dan mengeluarkan ledakan magma yang dasyhat.

Reaper itu tewas, meninggalkan beberapa item

Aku ke tempatnya tadi untuk memungutnya.

Mendapatkan **Pedang Karatanx1!**

Mendapatkan persona **Lancelot!**

Mendapatkan **Steel Barrel!**

Kemudian aku menuju Akihiko senpai untuk membantunya berdiri

Ia bertanya padaku "Apa....itu tadi?"

"Aku tak tau, aku mengeluarkannya secara tak sengaja." jawabku.

"Begitu?" katanya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depan.

"Senpai, tunggu disini aku akan mengeceknya."

Ia menatapku dan berkata "Berhati-hatilah."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju suara itu...

* * *

Aku sampai di depan pintu masuk.

Tak ada siapa-siapa selama perjalananku ke sini.

Aneh, kalau begitu kemana yang lain?

Aku berjalan mundur dan menabrak seseorang

Aku langsung berputar 180 derajat untuk mengetahui siapa orangnya

Minato

Aku langsung lega...

Tapi, aku kemudian disambut rentetan kejadian:

Kepleset genangan darah+megang pundak Minato+dia ikut jatuh+dia di atasku+ mulut bertemu (0_o)+dia kaya cowok=sepasang gay lagi bercumbu

Minato cuma diem aja entah terlalu kaget atau terlalu kalem.

Dan waktu sepertinya ga bisa menambah buruk kejadian, yang laen dateng.

Mereka menatap kami.

Kami menatap mereka.

"Er...um...er...Aku bisa jelaskan!" ujarku mencoba menjelaskan

Tapi Junpei mengangkat tangan dan bicara sok tau "Tak perlu dijelaskan kawan, Aku masih mau kok berteman dengan gay."

"Ta-Tapi."

Yukari menimpali "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mendukung kalian." Di wajahnya ada senyum nakal

Pasti sebenarnya dia tahu siapa Minato.

Waktu aku ribut mencoba menjelaskan Akihiko diam-diam menghubungi Mitsuru

"Mitsuru?"

"_Akihiko? Syukurlah kau selamat, maaf tadi aku sibuk membimbing grup Minato melewati jalan lain supaya bisa menyergap Reaper tadi sehingga aku tidak bisa sering-sering menghubungi kalian."_

"Tidak apa-apa, dari pertarungan tadi aku bisa tahu satu hal."

"_Apa itu?_"

"Melthingham....bisa dipercaya."

"_Begitu?_"

"Dan..."

_"Dan apa?"_

Akihiko menelan ludah dan berkata "Dia ternyata gay...."

**End of Chapter 5

* * *

A/N:**_Yihaaaa! Chapter 5 Updated!Tetapi Chazz keluar dari mulut singa masuk mulut buaya!Akankah dia memulihkan reputasinya sebagai laki-laki normal? Oya Chapter ini puanjang loh! 2000-an lebih! Gimana StarGuy? Udah cukup panjang? Hari ini ada sedikit tambahan,enjoy! Dan sebelum itu special thanks buat Starguy,Lonely KOS-MOS, and messiah Arisato buat review chapter sebelumnya. terus baca yach!_

_**Behind The Scenes**_

Chazz: Aku berhenti!!!

Author(aku): Loh kenapa?

Chazz:Adegan tadi itu extrim banget tauk!

Author:Ga Bisa! Lu udah nandatangan kontrak!

Chazz:Tapi reputasiku gimana? Kan ada rezim penggemar Minato cowok!!!

Author:EGP

Chazz:*Nangis histeris*

Tau-tau Minato datang

Minato:Chazz, tenang aja gua cewek kok disini. Udah berenti nangis! Ntar gua beliin Es Krim!

Chazz*Berenti nangis* Beneran?

Minato:Ya

Chazz:Yey!

Author:Swt

* * *

Nantikan episode berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6: The Priestess

**Disclaimer:** ATLUS yang punya, mau protes? Protes aja ke ATLUS! Lagu-lagu yang numpang lewat juga bukan punyaku.

**Warning**: Humor yang rada jayuzzz, Bahasa campur!,Character rada-rada OOC, dan ada kemungkinan berubah jadi harem (aku cowo sih! tapi tenang aja masih "kemungkinan")

**Note: **Beberapa adegan tidak sama dengan komik dan gamenya. Kalo mau sama beli aja gamenya/komiknya!

Fanfic ini dibuat sebelum ada kabar tentang P3P mungkin ATLUS terinspirasi membuat game itu dari fic ini! (G-R Mode ON!)

Persona 3

Tale of Self Insertion.

**Chapter 6: The Priestess**

**Sabtu,9 Mei 2009**

**?**

Oke..beberapa minggu udah lewat sejak kejadian itu. Para senpai udah mulai percaya padaku, walaupun mereka masih ada sedikit kecurigaan. Aku harus berhati-hati supaya ruang gerakku tidak dibatasi, apalagi ada Ikutsuki.

Satpam Mall sudah diganti oleh Officer Kurosawa. Ia berbaik hati menghapus kami dari blacklist mall pawnlonia. Bahkan menawarkan kami (dan anggota S.E.E.S) berbagai macam senjata baru.

Minato punya banyak temen baru, kerjanya sekarang bolak-balik asrama-sekolah-mall-tempat lain-velvet room-asrama sampe mabok aku ngeliatin. Dia juga nyelesaiin beberapa side quest Elizabeth sendirian dengan sukses . Bahkan dia cuma ngajak aku untuk melawan Rampage Drive. Gile, kok kuatan yang disini daripada di game?

Sejak "kejadian itu" Junpei kalo ngeliatin gua seperti ngeliatin Nemesis (tahu toh? Bossnya RE3). Butuh 3 hari supaya dia bisa normal (emangnya pernah normal? -**Hermes siap-siap Cleave-) **lagi.

Aku? Aku mendapatkan persona baru, namanya...

Lancelot...

Kayaknya dia ksatria dari legenda King Arthur. Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang dia. Elementnya listrik, skillnya cuma Zio, Bash, dan Tarukaja. Dan Dia. Bukan! Bukan dia kata bantu yang menunjukkan orang lain! Tapi Dia yang untuk nge-heal itu loh...

Keburukannya dapet persona baru itu mesti level uppin supaya dapet skill yang bagus-bagus.

Social linkku cuma 1. Yep, that means Minato is the only person that i have interact mostly with! (kok jadi inggris?)

Tentang Velvet Room? Aku ga terlalu sering pergi kesana, habis personaku cuma 2. Kalau takgabungkan jadinya elek gimana? Apa? Elizabeth ? Aku kan usah bilang aku ga terlalu sering ke Velvet Room. Blom sempat ngecek.

Huh...

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Woi! Bangun euy! Kita harus sekolah sekarang!" terdengar suara si jengot kambing-maksudku stupei-_Junpei_ .

Sekolah...ngedengerin aja bikin aku males.

Dengan sangat berat hati dan penuh perjuangan akhirnya aku berhasil meninggalkan ranjang (halah!)

**Early morning**

"Akhirnya bangun juga, ngapain aja loh? Jangan-jangan kamu jadi kayak Junpei! Bahaya nih!" goda Yukari.

"Berisik, aku mo ngapain itu urusankoe!" balesku dengan lemah.

lemah karena si Yukari nanyain teruzzzzzzzzz apa yang sedang aku lakukan waktu itu, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Minato...Wah jangan-jangan dia lezz-**Kena panah Yukari-**

Aku belum bilang ya kalau yang cewek sudah tahu gender asli Minato? (Plus Ikutsuki, that's for sure)

Sementara yang cowo cuma bengong campur jijay...

Karena seperti lihat Yaoi Hentai...

Aku pergi ke sekolah habis makan petay..

Dengan langkah yang gontai (Rhyme!)

**Lunchtime**

"Senpai maukah kau memakan bekalku?"

"Eh Min, ke kantin bareng yuk."

"MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-chhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaan."

Pegel gua ngeliatin.

Cewekku-maksudku Minato lagi dikerubungin arek-arek dari berbagai macam kelas.

Maklum, dia itu lumayan populer. Bahkan fanclubnya sudah ada. Anggotanya macem-macem.

Cewe ada, Banci juga ada (hiyyyy!)

Pegelnya bukan karena itu tapi karena mereka ngerubungin sambil nyenggol-nyenggol aku.

Sampai hampir jatuh.

Tempat dudukku dekat jendela, Minato di sebelahku.

"Woy, ati-ati dong! Kalau kalian nyenggol aku sampe keluar jendela gimana?" bentakku.

Aku dicuekin mereka.

Karena pengap sekali di ruang sempit itu, ditambah dengan fanclub yang menghabiskan oksigen di sekitarnya (lebay). Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kelas. Refreshing bentar.

Aku sudah lama sekali di sini, tapi anehnya aku malah merasa familiar dengan tempat ini.

Kenapa ya?

Padahal aku cuma beberapa minggu di sini.

Sebuah tangan di pundak membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan si (mantan) tokoh utama kita berambut biru yang ternyata seorang cewe dan ia memakai baju laki-laki hanya karena kecuekannya? (panjang amat)

"Gak sopan ! Aku masih tokoh utama! Lagian dia-**menunjuk ke Chazz**- kan aslinya tidak ada!" protesnya sambil mendelik pada author.

"Udah, lanjutin tuh ceritanya! tembok ke-empat gua bisa habis karena lu-lu semua hancurin terus!" jawab sang author.

PLEASE WAIT

REPLAY

Sebuah tangan di pundak membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

Si (mantan) tokoh utama telah tiba.

"Da' pa?" tanyaku.

"Nanti saya, Junpei, Yukari mau pergi karaokean di club escapade. Mau ikut tidak?" tanyanya

Berhubung gua ga bisa nyanyi dan ada urusan gua putusin untuk menjawab "Sori, ga bisa aku sibuk."

Dia tampak sedikit kecewa "Oh begitu sayang sekali..."

Dan rasanya aku bisa mendengar Yukari mengatakan "YES!"

Dasar lesbi kampungan -**dilempar sandal sama penggemar Yukari-**

**After School**

Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang tadi sempat kusebut

Mau tahu apa?

Online.

Seperti lagunya Saykoji.

_Siang malam ku selalu _

_Menatap layar terpaku_

_Untuk online...online_

_Online...online..._

Keadaanku hampir mirip dengan tokoh lagu itu

Tidurku sekarang telaaaaaat sekali. Sayangnya diiringi dengan bangun kesiangan.

Untung aja rekan seasrama berbaik hati untuk membangunkanku, jadi gak terlalu kesiangan amat.

Begitu pulang sekolah Online lagi di warnet.(ealah nih anak!)

Di asrama belum dipasang Wi-Fi sih...

Lalu... Internet sini murah banget! 1000 rupiah (anggap aja yen aku gak terlalu tahu kurs valas yen sekarang berapa XD) per 30 menit!

Tapi baru juga 1 jam ada gangguan.

"Hey dude! kamu disini toh rupanya!" seru sebuah cara dengan ceria.

Junpei.

Dengan aura ala _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ aku menjawab "Terussss Kenaaapaa...?"

Junpei sampai swt

"Minato bilang lu sibuk...inikah maksudnya?" ejeknya

"Berisik! Udah sono karaokeo!" bentakku, bukannya aku lagi mbuka situs "ehem", tapi kan ga enak kalo internet diliatin orang (ya kan?) apalagi JUNPEI orangnya.

Dasar pengganggu privasi!

Tapi takdir kejam juga.

PET!

Mati lampu...

Aku berdiri dengan tenang, berjalan keluar dari bilik.

Menghimpun Nafas dalam-dalam.

"!" teriakku keras-keras. Junpei sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"B-bung! Tenanglah! Ini bukan akhir dunia!" katanya enteng.

Aku diam saja meratapi akhir masa mudaku (haaah?).

"A-ayolah kita karaokean aja." ajaknya.

Akhirnya aku setuju. Setelah membayar biaya internet kami menuju club escapade.

Dan mungkin aku salah lihat, tapi rasanya aku melihat Minato membawa sebuah tang di tengah jalan (HAh? Jangan-jangan...)

* * *

Okeeh aku udah sampe di club escapade, tepatnya di karaoke roomnya (anggep aja ada).

_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock,  
I walk away from the soundless room.__  
In this night, moonlight melts,  
My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom._

Sekarang Minato dan Yukari sedang menyanyi.  
_  
Nightly dance of bleeding sword  
Reminds me that i still live._

Jangan kaget dengan yang dinyanyiin.  
_  
I will burn my dread...  
I once ran away from the god of fear  
And he chained me in despair.  
_

Gila nih, mereka tahu theme song game mereka? Apakah ini juga termasuk penghancuran tembok ke-empat?

_Burn my dread...  
I will break the chain  
And run till i see the sunlight again.  
I lift my face and run to the sunlight._

Emang sih artis bernama Yumi Kawamura juga ada di dunia ini.  
_  
Oh.. i'll run  
Burning all regret and dread  
And i will face the sun  
With pride of the living_

Tapi kok bisa sih mereka menyanyikan lagu ini?

Applaus Junpei menyadarkanku dari lamunan (sering nglamun nih belakangan...makanya sering kesambet-**Chazz menyiapkan shotgunnya-)**

Minato menunjukku sambil berkata "Oke sekarang giliranmu."

Aku menghela nafas, dari dulu aku ga suka dengan yang namanya menyanyi. Lagu sih oke, tapi nyanyi?

Merepotkan saja.

Aku mengambil mikenya, menancapkan flashdisk di tape supercanggih(nih abad berapa ya?) milik karaoke tersebut.

Dan...

_Toki o koero sora o kakero kono hoshi no tame_

_Kimi wa mita ka ai ga makka ni moeru no o?  
Kurai yami no soko de kiken na wana ga matsu  
Shinjiru yatsu wa justice shinjitsu no ooja  
Yume o mitsuzukeru koto ga ore no fantasy  
Ikiru koto ga suki sa aoku ukabu cosmo  
Toki o koero sora o kakero kono hoshi no tame  
Atsuku moyase namida nagase asu to iu hi ni  
Kamen Rider Black!Kamen Rider Black!_

_Kuroku hikaru body haato ni ti ga kayou  
Kaze ga hakobu uta ni kimoti ga futo yureru  
Shinpai shitagaru magician ayashige na esper  
Tatakau toki wa soldier ore no hokori sa  
Kono tikyu ga suki sa kokoro yurushita tomo  
Towa ni mamore wakasa hajike kono ai no tame  
Ima o moyase tsuyoku ikiro kyu to iu hi o  
Kamen Rider Black! Kamen Rider Black_

_Shinjiru yatsu wa justice shinjitsu no ooja  
Yume o mitsuzukeru koto ga ore no fantasy  
Ikiru koto ga suki sa aoku ukabu cosmo_**  
**_Toki o koero sora o kakero kono hoshi no tame  
Atsuku moyase namida nagase asu to iu hi ni  
Kamen Rider Black! Kamen Rider Black!_

Hening...

?

Mereka tertawa keras-keras!

Malu banget dah aku "EMANG KENAPA? KAN BAGUS!"

Mereka malah tertawa lebih keras.

Dasar kurang ajar!

Aku hanya hapal lagu ini karena lagu ini telah menyulut "api" di jiwaku. (Nostalgia banget...Udah lama ga liat Kamen Rider Black a.k.a Ksatria Baja Hitam).

Dengan perasaan marah dan jengkel, tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung meninggalkan karaoke room.

* * *

**Afternoon**

Aku sekarang berada di kamar. Masih jengkel terhadap anggota 3 anggota S.E.E.S yang lain.

Tok-tok-tok!

Ada yang mengetuk pintuku.

Aku diemin aja.

Duk!Duk!Duk!

Cuek.

TekTekTekTek!

Cklik!

Krieeek!

Apaan tuh? Kayak suara pintu dibuka.

Aku mendongak...

Dan menemukan sesosok makhluk berambut pendek warna biru ( Ato merah ya? Kayak di P3P) memandangiku...

1.2.3..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Setan! Pergilah! Aku ga punya apa-apa! Kalau mau apa-apa bunuh aja tuh Junpei! Udah norak, idup lagi!" kataku, mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

_Sementara itu Junpei_...

-**Menangis tersedu-sedu-**"Hiks-hiks...UAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ahhhh berisik lu ! Kerasukan apa sampe nangis begini?" tanya Yukari.

"Gue kok merasa ga ada yang nginginin gue!" balasnya tersedu-sedu. Ruang tamu asrama sampai hampir banjir (LEBAY).

"Itu mah, bukan perasaan lagi, tapi fakta!" balas Yukari dengan dingin.

-**Junpei menangis lebih keras**-(Ya ampun...)

_Balik ke Chazz..._

Sosok itu menghela nafas "Saya bukan setan, coba lihat baik-baik."

Nada sopan ini...

"Min-min ya?" tanyaku.

Sosok itu menghela nafas lagi "Rasanya nama saya Minato bukan Min-Min"

Aku nyalain lampu (emang mati tadi?).

Minato sedang duduk di kasurku, tepatnya di sebelahku.

"Bikin kaget aja! Lagian ngapain kamu membobol pintu? Lebih tepatnya, ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanyaku ketus.

Bukannya menjawab tapi dia malah memandang sekeliling "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengatakan..."

"Mengatakan...?" tanyaku ga sabar.

Dia tersenyum "Lagumu tidak terlalu jelek kok, Meskipun itu lagu anak-anak kamu tampak begitu menghayatinta."

Aku cuma melongo melihat senyumnya yang so sweeeet~Eee...maksudku teharu dengan perkataannya.

"Oh ya...?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku tadi tidak ikut mengetawai kamu loh."

_Flashback_

Junpei dan Yukari sedang tertawa sekeras mungkin. Minato cuma diem aja, wajahnya menunjukkan kepedulian.

_End Flashback_

Hening...

Kami merasa lebih tahu satu sama lain...

!

_Suara aneh terngiang di kepalaku..._

_Thou art I...and I am thou_

_Thou shalt have our Blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of The World Arcana..._

_The World social link_ have reached level 3

_Your power to create a persona of the World Arcana has grown._

Kami ngobrol sampai ketiduran( Hah?)._  
_

**Dark Hour**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Mitsuru duduk di ruang control, mengeluh karena tidak bisa mendapatkan sinyal , Akihiko datang menghampiri.

"Kamu ngapain nyecan? Apa ada "virus" di luar "komputer" kita? Jangan khawatir kan hal itu jarang terjadi" candanya.

"Yah, kan kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan musuh bisa muncul." jawab Mitsuru.

"Aku kira kamu tidak bisa mencari di luar Tartarus?" tanya Akihiko heran.

Mitsuru menghela nafas "Sejujurnya, kekuatanku kurang kuat…" keluhnya " Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Penthesilea dalam rangka mengumpulkan data."

"Walaupun begitu, ternyata kekuatan persona lebih besar dari yang kuduga." Kata Mitsuru lagi. "Kita bahkan punya 2 orang yang bisa mengganti Persona di tengah pertarungan."

"Maksudmu Arisato dan Melthingham?"

-Flashback-

_Team S.E.E.S sedang menghadapi Cowardly Mayas..._

_"Lancelot!" teriak Chazz mengeluarkan persona keduanya, menghanguskan shadow yang dilawannya dengan Zio._

_"Woooah Bung! Aku kira personamu Hitoshura?" tanya Junpei._

_"Hitoshura!" teriak Chazz lagi, kali ini menggunakan serangan Blight untuk membelah seekor shadow._

_"Sebenarnya aku dan Chazz bisa menggunakan lebih dari 1 Persona." jawab Minato ketika melihat wajah rekan setimnya._

_-_End Flashback-

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang istimewa tentang kekuatan mereka..." lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu "Ngomong-ngomong soal Melthingham, aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun tentangnya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Akihiko

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang menyelidiknya, dia kembali dengan tangan kosong. Aku pun menyelidiki namanya, tidak ada 'Chazz Melthingham' yang tercantum di _database_ Kirijo group. Ada sih laporan bahwa orangtuanya adalah pasangan Melthingham yang sudah meninggal, tapi itu palsu. Laporan sebenarnya menyatakan bahwa pasangan Melthingham tidak mempunyai anak" ujarnya.

"Mungkinkah dia menggunakan nama palsu?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Walaupun begitu, pasti ada hasil yang cocok waktu mencari ciri-cirinya" kata Mitsuru

Akihiko menghela nafas.

"Yah, walaupun begitu dia menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan aku berutang padanya. Aku percaya padanya, untuk saat ini…"

"Kuharap kau benar…" tiba-tiba Mitsuru terlonjak "Ada shadow!"

"Apa?Kau benar-benar menemukan satu?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Tunggu, sesuatu tidak benar. Aku mendeteksi sesuatu yang sangat besar! Kita tidak pernah menemui yang seperti ini sejak…"

Lalu mereka pun sadar.

Akihiko bertanya "Maksudmu, itu salah satu dari 'mereka'?"

"Kemungkinan besar…ya." jawab Mitsuru dengan tegas.

…

"Wah kalau begitu ini bakal jadi asyik!" kata Akihiko "Aku akan membangunkan yang lain."

Akihiko pun bergegas membangunkan keempat anggota S.E.E.S yang lain dengan…..

Dengan cara menekan tombol alarm (Ye…males banget. Kirain mau gedor-gedor pintu kamar. Jogging sana lo! Biar ga gendut! Huahahaha**-diuppercut Akihiko-**haha. Eh..eh cuma bercanda!)

**End of 3****rd**** person POV**

**Chazz POV**

TEET! TEET! TEET! TEET!

"Eh...Chazz bangun...Alarmnya bunyi tuh?" ujar suara Minato.

Suara Minato?

Aku bangun untuk mendapatkan...Kepalaku tidur di pangkuannya (ehem-ehem!). Dengan cepat dan salah tingkah aku cepat-cepat bangun dari pangkuannya dan meraih knob pintu...Untuk mendapatkan bahwa seseorang dari luar telah menduluiku dan masuk ke dalam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Jenggot dan si Lezzbay dari gua Jamur-**Diserang Garu dan Agi- **Maksudku si Junpei dan Yukari.

Junpei berseru "Eh Chazz!" lalu dia menyadari keberadaan Minato "Wah! Sekalian Minato di sini~eh tunggu! Kalian ga ngapa-ngapain kan?" ujarnya dengan jijik.

Kepalanya langsung ditoyol sama Yukari "Udah! Eh kalian berdua, kita dipanggil senpai-tachi. Sepertinya penting!"

Dan kamipun bergegas menuju ruang kontrol...

* * *

Kami disambut oleh omelan Akihiko "Sedang apa saja kalian? Lama sekali?"

"Maaf senpai, Tapi Stupei susah bangunnya, apalagi ngoroknya keras." kata Yukari membela diri.

"Yukari..." ujarnya lemah

"Sudahlah! Mari kita fokus pada ancaman baru ini." ujar Mitsuru "Tadi waktu aku sedang menyelidiki aku menemukan reaksi di daerah stasiun Iwatodai."

"Ada Shadow di luar Tartarus?" tanya Junpei.

Mitsuru mengiyakan "Tampaknya jenis yang sama dengan yang dulu menyerang kalian berdua." ujarnya kepada kami.

"Jadi?" kataku.

Semuanya menoleh kepadaku, seakan mengatakan "Jadi, apa?"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apakah kita akan mengacuhkannya? Atau kita kan melawannya?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Kita akan melawannya. Aku akan membantu kalian, tapi jangan lengah." ujar Mitsuru penuh wibawa.

"Sip lah!" ujar Akihiko penuh semangat.

"Akihiko, kau tidak boleh ikut." perintah Mitsuru.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketidakpercayaan. Seolah-olah Mitsuru mengatakan bahwa acara tinju kesayangannya dibatalkan karena ada kartun baru bernama Spongebob Squarepants (perumpamaannya panjang sekalee...)

"Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar, ditambah lagi seseorang harus mengabari_ Chairman_" jelas Mitsuru "Aku tidak mau mengulangi kejadian kemarin." tambahnya.

"Uh...Baiklah..." ujarnya dengan berat hati.

"Yakinlah pada mereka Akihiko, mereka sudah siap." ujar Mitsuru menghiburnya "Giliranmu akan tiba, tapi sekarang..."

"Aku tahu, kabari _Chairman._

Mitsuru-senpai menoleh ke arah kami "_S.E.E.S_ team!_ Roll Out!_" perintahnya.

"Hah? nggelundung kemana senpai?" tanya Junpei dengan begonya.

"Bodo! Maksudnya berangkat!" kataku.

"Dasar Stupei..." timpal Yukari

Mitsuru geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Kami tiba di stasiun duluan, Mitsuru bilang dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu dulu.

Kami memutuskan untuk menunggunya di pintu masuk stasiun Iwatodai.

5 menit berlalu, masih belum datang.

10 menit...Belum ada tanda-tandanya.

Yukari mulai sewot "Selalu begini! Telat!"

Junpei berusaha menenangkannya "Udah, tenang paling ada sedikit masalah di jalan."

Emang si Yukari itu ada sedikit _inferiority complex_ dengan Mitsuru Senpai, ditambah lagi dia terpaksa bertarung dengan shadows karena ayahnya peneliti dari Kirijo Group.

Kemudian deru sepeda motor terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Nah, tuh udah dateng." ujar Junpei. Yukari cuma nge-hmph! dia.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu." jelas Mitsuru.

Junpei memandang berkeliling, seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Loh, senpai harusnya mesin kan ga ada gunanya di Dark Hour?" tanyanya.

Mitsuru menepuk sepeda motornya sambil menjawab "Ini dibuat khusus supaya bisa berjalan di dark hour."

"Oke, sekarang Mitsuru-senpai udah dateng. Jadi di mana shadownya?" tanyaku.

Mitsuru menjawab" Di rel kereta A ada sebuah kereta yang berhenti karena Dark Hour. Aku merasakan ada nya keberadaan shadow di sana"

Minato mengangguk "Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Kami sudah sampai di dekat pintu gerbong, perjalanan dari rel kereta ke sini mulus. Alias tidak ada shadow.

Tapi aku udah tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Salah satu dari ke-12 Arcana:Priestess

Bisa selamet ga ya?

Junpei memecahkan keheningan "Jadi shadownya ada di dalam sini ya?"

"Dimana lagi?" kata Yukari sambil memanjat tangga.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, memandang ke arah aku dan Junpei.

"Awas ya kalo ngintip!" ancamnya

Junpei dan aku swt.

* * *

Gerbong keretanya serem banget, ada bercak darah di mana-mana dan suara-suara aneh. Untungnya kita udah kebiasa ama Tartarus jadi ga terlalu ketakutan.

"Ah!" seru Junpei tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya kami bertiga.

"ITU SHADOWNYA!" serunya bangga kaya habis menang lotere.

Junpei segera bergegas mengejarnya tapi berhasil ditahan olehku.

"Tunggu, bisa jadi jebakan." kataku (Soalnya aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya)_  
_

"Ah! Shadow mana punya kepintaran." tukasnya.

"_Tidak, Melthingham benar. Penelitian dari Kirijo Goup menyimpulkan bahwa Shadow mempunyai kepintaran, tergantung dari jenisnya." _Kata Mitsuru_ "Tapi kita tak bisa disini terus, bagaimana Leader?" _tanyanya pada Minato.

"Dekati dengan kewaspadaan penuh." jawabnya.

Junpei, yang iri karena bukan dia leadernya langsung panas "KELAMAAN! NTAR KABUR!" katanya sewot, lalu segera mengejar Shadow itu.

"WOI! STUPEI! JA-" kata-kata Yukari terpotong bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan keras, dan kemunculan dua Spurious Book (Namanya kalo ngga salah itu)"...NGAN Berpisah..."

Aku tidak buang-buang waktu langsung mengcast Agilao ke satu Shadow, sedangkan Minato mengganti personanya ke Angel dan bersama Yukari meng-Garu shadow satunya.

"_They're down! Let's kick their a**es!"_ ujarku, mengusulkan All-Out Attack yang langsung disetujui Minato.

BAK!BUK!BAK!BUK!PETOK!MOOOO!MBEEE!KAINGKAINGKAING!

Dan tamatlah riwayatnya.

* * *

Kami merneruskan perjalanan dengan terburu-buru. Tepatnya aku sih... aku kan tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Chazz, tunggu!" seru Yukari "Ealah, nia anak sama aja dengan Junpei." komentarnya ketika ia tidak melihatku mengurangi kecepatan.

Gerbong kedua...Ga ada apa-apa.

Gerbong ketiga...Masih gak ada apa-apa

?

Tunggu dulu, itu kan

"Eh liat tuh! Itu topinya Junpei." kataku sambil menunjuk topi yang melayang (Hah?) di gerbong keempat

Ga kok cuma bercanda... XD.

Kami melihat Junpei, sedang berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkan 3 shadow sekaligus.

Satu kelihatan seperti timbangan

"Junpei!" seru Yukari

"Jangan ikut campur...keadaan terkendali kok!" katanya keras kepala.

DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!

Laras shotgunku masih berasap..

Tembakanku tidak membunuh mereka, cuma mereka tersentak mundur.

Tanpa-buang-buang waktu Minato mengeluarkan Angel dan me-Magaru mereka.

Kuat bener... Mereka langsung koit.

Junpei langsung ngambek "Bung! Apa yang kaulakukan! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau situasi terkendali!"

Sebelum aku sempat membalas Minato udah keburu maju dan...

PLAK!

Menampar Junpei...

Junpei melongo kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hentikan." kata Minato dengan dingin "Kita tim dan kerjasama adalah aspek yang paling penting. Dan ini bukan permainan siapa yang paling banyak membantai shadow."

Kami semua cuma bisa diam.

Aku memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan "Udahlah yang penting dia gak papa."

Yukari ikut-ikutan "I-Iya itu yang penting."

Hening

"Baiklah, mari kita..." omongan pemimpin kita terpotong oleh guncangan kereta. Keretanya jalan bo!

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Junpei kepada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Jangan-jangan shadow!" kataku. Ya jelas toh wong aku udah maen game ini...

"_Melthingham benar._" ujar Mitsuru "_ Aku merasakan suatu kekuatan yang dashyat di gerbong paling depan!"_

"Kalau begitu apalagi yang kita tunggu?" kata Junpei antusias.

Kami bertiga swt, nih anak baru aja dibilangin...

"_Ah!"_

"Apa lagi?"

_"Kalau kalian begini terus kalian akan menabrak kereta di depan!"_

"?" seru Anggota S.E.E.S yang laen.

"_Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi...Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat menghadapi shadow itu. Kalian cuma punya waktu 8 menit sebelum kereta kalian menabrak kereta lain!" _seru Mitsuru histeris.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo maju!" perintah Junpei seenaknya. Kasihan tuh Minato, udah susah-susah mau bikin rencana supaya anak buahnya slamet...eeee anak buahnya kualat!

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus maju."

Maka berlarilah para anggota S.E.E.S dengan tenaga turbo kaya ibu-ibu rebutan migor diskon di hari rebo-**All out Attack oleh anggota S.E.E.S-**

07:46

Di tengah perjalanan kita dihadang shadow, 20 detik habis untuk menghadapi mereka. Terus Junpei kepleset kulit pisang (Penumpangnya jorok niih...) mengahabiskan 5 detik. Dan setelah mengahadapi 72 halangan dan rintangan akhirnya kami sampai di hadapan priestess.

06:00

Dia besar sekali. Shadow itu duduk di kopkit kereta dengan sesekali mengoyangkan rambutnya. Rambutnya panjang, badannya hitam putih yang gue yakin bukan karena dia penggemar sepak bola. Di *****nya ada tulisan BJ yang aku yakin adalah singkatan dari B***J** (Chazz mulai ngerezzz...bahaya!)

Priestess itu nge-summon 2 Muttering Tiaras

" Junpei! Kau dan aku menghadapi 2 shadow itu! Chazz kau serang yang di tengah. Yukari, bantu dia!" perintah Minato.

Sementara Minato dan Junpei ber-agi ria dengan 2 shadow menyebalkan itu (Menyebalkan sekali, dia menghalangi kita menyerang priestess di game).

"Huh! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Yukari sambil mengecast Garu.

Dan berakibat dia ditampel sampai ke seberang ruangan...

Aku menghela nafas dan menghampirinya "Udah, dengerin aja tuh leader kita." sambil mengecast Dia. Sementara itu The Priestess mengeluarkan 2 Muttering Tiaras lagi, BETAPA MENJENGKELKANNYA. Aku segera menggunakan Hitoshura dan mengcast Power Charge.

Yukari akhirnyan mau ga mau membantuku dengan memanah shadow-shadow tersebut. Begitu power chargeku selesai aku mengganti personaku ke Lancelot dan mem-bash the Priestess. Sayangnya seranganku tidak terlalu melukainya. Dia segera membalas dengan melempar Yukari ke seberang ruangan menggunakan rambutnya.

Kini kami tinggal 3 orang.( Yukari pingsan...)

"Woooooooi kalian ada yang bawa Revival Bead ga? tanyaku, Mereka cuma geleng-geleng kepala. SIAL!

The Priestess menggunakan Mabufu, Junpei langsung pingsan, tinggal 2 orang nih!

"Min, aku alihkan perhatiannya, gunakan Nekomata. Aginya lebih kuat dari Orpheus!" Minato cuma mengangguk mendengar saranku.

Maka akupun menembakinya "Woi! Jelek! Aku di sini!" sahutku. The Priestess kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Oke, langkah pertama berhasil. Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya lain dari dugaanku.

"_Kauuuuuuuuu!_"lolongnya "_KetuRunAN sang pengKHInat! BeraNi sekaLI kAu menAMPAkkan diri di sini!" _sahutnya angkuh.

Hah? Shadow bisa ngomong? Udah gitu dia nyebut aku apa?

"_Keturunannya...HArUS DIBaSMi!" _dia menyerangku secara membabi buta, dia tak peduli walaupun anak buahnya kena serangannya. Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati "GAEA RAGE!" teriakku.

Hening

Insufficient SP!

Wah sial kayaknya kemampuanku hanya bisa digunakan pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Dan tentu saja aku bakal mati saat itu juga kalau Minato belum selesai mengecast Agi.

Shadow itu mengerang kesakitan "Bagus Min-tong! Teruskan!" kataku sambil mengacuhkan protesnya 'Namaku Minato!

Jadi, mengacuhkan hal yang terjadi tadi, aku memutuskan untuk menembakinya saja (SPku langsung habis karena mencoba mengcast Gaea Rage dengan SP yang sedikit).

Dalam kemarahannya, The Priestess menampel shotgunku keluar dan mengakibatkannya dilindes kereta

"..."

"Chazz SPku juga habis!" seru Minato

OH S**T!

"_Sekarang...MaTILah! KetuRuNan SetfOxAn!" _ujarnya menyiapkan rambutnya untuk menyerangku. sesaat itu juga beberapa pikiran melintas di pikiranku. Setfoxan? Siapa tuh? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa benar aku keturunannya? Apa semua ini -**memandang anggota S.E.E.S yang pingsan-** salahku?

Pikiranku terpotong oleh suara keras seperti besi bergesekkan dengan besi. Aku memusatkan perhatian pada sosok baru yang berada di dekatku...Minato?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? tanyanya.

"Haaah?" tanyaku bengong.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dia katakan, tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"Jangan biarkan hal itu masuk ke kepalamu, kamu adalah kamu. Bukan orang lain." katanya sambil tersenyum. Minato...

CTANG!

Pedang Minato mental karena kekuatan The Priestess

"_MAaaaaatiiiiiiii KAUUuuuuuuuuuuuuU!" teriaknya_, _mengeluarkan es berbentuk lancip, siap merajam kami._

Okay WE'RE SO DEAD!

NGIIIIIIIING

OR MAYBE NOT...

Pedang karatan yang kudapat dari Reaper bersinar...

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide , kuberikan pedang itu pada Minato dan berkata "Suruh Orpheus men-tune pedang ini!"

"Haaah?" gantian dia yang bengong

"Udah cepetan!" kataku tak sabar.

Minato memanggil Orpheus "Orpheus bisakah.." Tapi Orpheus sudah keburu men-tune pedang itu.

Karatnya retak dan terkelupas dan cahaya terang menyilaukan keluar dari pedang itu.

Minato mendapatkan **Lyre Swordx1**

Bentuk pedangnya aneh sekali. Bagian tajamnya berwarna putih mengkilat, bagian tumpulnya malah berupa senar, dan pengikat gagangnya sewarna dengan rambut Orpheus.

Minato menatap pedang itu dalam-dalam "Pedang ini... Seperti bagian tubuhku saja." Kemudian dia memblok serangan Priestess menggunakan pedang itu dengan mudah.

"_APAaaaaAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Priestess tak percaya._

"Terima ini." Minato men-charge kekuatannya ke dalam pedang itu "Agi Blazing Slash!" teriaknya, menyabetkan pedang itu secara cepat ke arah shadow itu. Mataku sampai tidak bisa mengikuti gerakannya saking cepatnya. Dan begitu sadar hanya ada bekas seperti sayatan gosong di lantai.

"Sudah selesai kah?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Tetapi bukannya berhenti keretanya malah berjalan lebih cepat "Min-jhon! Coba tarik tuas itu." Aku ga tau kenapa tapi belakangan ini aku ada keinginan kuat untuk memberikan nickname pada protagonist kita ini.

Minato protes, tapi menarik tuas itu.

KRAK!

Tuasnya patah...

Aku mengecek batas waktu.

00:10

MATI DEH KITA.

Tiba-tiba aku dapet ide, terus aku bilang "Min-Dhong..."

Dengan jengkel dia memandangku, seolah mengatakan "Apa?"

Aku menghela nafas "Kalau aku mati...kremasi tubuhku dan masukkan abuku ke luar angkasa." ucapanku ini membuatnya bengong.

Aku mundur ke belakang. Bersedia! Siap! WUZZ! Aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kaca jendela depan...

PRANG!

Dan terhempas ke arah rel...

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Halo semua! Sorry aku absen beberapa bulan ini, habis ga ada ide. Terus komputerku susah nyambung ke Youtube. Jadi susah nyari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Karena itu mohon kalian memberitahuku dalam review apa yang terjadi setelah melawan si priestess. Oya kasih saran Elizabeth Request apa yang harus kukasih ke Chazz. Review ya! Tembok Ke-empatku hancur terus karena para cast-**melirik sinis ke arah cast fanfic-** karena itu aku berhutang banyak dan butuh review untuk membayarnya (LEBAY MODE:ON). And here's a little bonus for you guysSS!

PERSONA RANGER

Mereka sampai di hadapan The Priestess

The Priestess: -**melihat ke arah S.E.E.S-**_HaaaaNNYYYYYYyyAaaa SSeeeeRRRAAAaaangGGaa! HuuuuAAaaa HaaAAAAAAA HaaaAAAaaaa!_

Yukari: Dia meremehkan kita.

Junpei: Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kita tunggu?

Chazz: Ayo kita lakukan!

Minato: It's Morphin' time!

Yukari:IO!

Junpei:HERMES!

Chazz:HITOSHURA!

Minato:ORPHEUS!

S.E.E.S: PERSONA RANGERS

The Priestess:...

Minato: Gabungkan senjata kita!

Yukari: Io's Bull Head!

Kepala Kebo Io muncul dan mengambang di ruangan ini.

Junpei: Hermes Wing!

Sayap Hermes menempel di samping KKI (Kepala Kebo Io)

Chazz:Hitoshura's Horn!

Tanduk Hitoshura (adauw!) menempel di moncong KKI.

Minato:Orpheus Lyre!

Minato melompat dan menempelkan harpa Orpheus di atas KKI.

S.E.E.S: S.E.E.S Cannon!

The Priestess: *Makin ga ngerti...*

S.E.E.S: Fire!

The Priestess WhhhaAAtttT TtthHee Ffff******K -**ditembak- **!

End

GAJE AMAT.


	7. Chapter 7: My arm n Elizabeth's Request

**Disclaimer:** ATLUS yang punya, mau protes? Protes aja ke ATLUS! Lagu-lagu yang numpang lewat juga bukan punyaku.

**Warning**: Humor yang rada jayuzzz, Bahasa campur!!!,Character rada-rada OOC.

**Note: **Beberapa adegan tidak sama dengan komik dan gamenya. Kalo mau sama beli aja gamenya/komiknya!

Fanfic ini dibuat sebelum ada kabar tentang P3P mungkin ATLUS terinspirasi membuat game itu dari fic ini! (G-R Mode ON!)

Persona 3

Tale of Self Insertion.

**Chapter 7: My arm and Elizabeth's Request  
**

**Sabtu,9 Mei 2009**

**Dark Hour  
**

**3rd person POV**

Chazz berlari ke jendela sekuat tenaga dan melompat keluar....

Menembus kaca jendela...

Terhempas _tepat _ke rel kereta..

Ia terlindas kereta.

Isi perutnya terburai, bertebaran di atas rel kereta.

Setelah team S.E.E.S berhasil mengumpulkan bagian tubuhnya, mereka menghormati permintaan terakhirnya dengan mengkeremasi bagian tubuhnya (yang dikumlkan dengan susah payah) dan mengirimnya keluar angkasa.......

Selama pengkremasian gak ada yang menangisi dia.

**The End**

.....

Hahaha bercanda kok! Mana mungkin tokoh utama mati secepat itu. Mari kuceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Chazz terhempas ke arah rel kereta, seakan-akan mencoba bunuh diri. Tetapi dengan sigap ia menembakkan Evokernya "Lancelot!" teriaknya, memanggil Lancelot. Kemudian...Karena author sendiri ga tau apa yang dia rencanakan (LOH?! Yang ngarang siapa?).

**Chazz POV**

"Lancelot!" teriakku, memanggil ksatria abad pertengahan itu, kemudian kusuruh mengcast Tarukaja ke diriku sementara aku memanggil Hitoshura "Hitoshura!" dan menyuruhnya untuk menahan jatuhku. Kemudian Hitoshura mengcast Power Charge untuk menambah kekuatan. Pada saat kereta itu menabrakku, rasa sakitnya tidak separah yang kubayangkan. Dengan semangat 45 (Udah lewat kaleee) aku berusaha menahan kereta itu, sampai-sampai sol sepatuku terbakar. (PUUUUUAAAAANAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAURRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" teriakku, mencoba menghentikan kereta. Para readers, jangan meniru perbuatan ini di rumah ya!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan warna biru dan putih keluar dari jendela.

Burungkah? Pesawatkah? Roketkah? BUKAN! Itu ORPHEUS! (Lebay) Tapi ngapain dia?

Dia menempelkan tangan di kereta..Dan ikut mendorong!

Kemudian ada bunyi tembakan, diiringi dengan makhluk aneh berbentuk koma. Dia mengcast Rakukaja kepadaku.

Oh Minato, ternyata kamu adalah orang paling baik sedunia.

Tapi, kalau aku tidak bisa menghentikan kereta ini dalam....00:07 detik maka aku bakal menjadi "Sandwich kereta isi Chazz."

Sekarang aku sudah melihat moncong kereta satunya, kalau tidak salah sekitar 7 meter. Aku menggeretakkan gigi dan berjuang untuk menahan kereta ini supaya tidak menabrak kereta satunya. Personaku yang merasakan kegelisahanku pun menjadi lebih agresif. Mereka mencoba mendorong sekuat tenaga. (Lho? jadi tadi ga sekuat tenaga?)

Aku merasakan kereta ini semakin melambat, tetapi semakin dekat juga dengan kereta satunya!

6 Meter....

5 Meter....

4 meter....

3 meter....

2 meter....

1 meter....

50 cm......

5 inchi.....

CIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keretanya berhasil berhenti tepat pada saat hidungku menyentuh moncong kereta. Para Persona udah lenyap duluan, mungkin karena pegel linu (Eee....tuan ga tau diri ya! Udah kita bantuin!). Yeah _whatever_ karena aku sendiri mau ambruk kalau saja aku tidak tergencet di antara kereta ini. Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya aku dapat mengeluarkan diri dari gencetan kedua kereta itu (Kereta sialan! Hampir aja jadi sandwich!). Tapi, kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu yang menyeramkan...

Tanganku, tepatnya tangan kananku,kulitnya terkoyak, darah mengucur deras, dan ada sesuatu benda panjang yang mencuat dari bagian lengan.

ASTAGA!!!!

Tulangku patah! Lalu indera perasaku yang sempat mati rasa gara-gara ketakutan sekarang terasa AMAT SANGAT SAKIT!!!!!

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

**Minato's POV**

Keretanya terhenti, apa Chazz berhasil menghentikannya? _Oh boy_ kalau nanti kita ketemu lagi bakal aku marahin dia! Gegabah sekali tindakannya-

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Huh? Suara apa itu?

Aku bergegas menuju keluar, khawatir dengan keadaan rekanku (ehem-ehem!-**ditusuk lyre sword-**).

Oh Tuhan.....

Tangannya,tepatnya tangan kanannya,kulitnya terkoyak....

"STOP! STOP!"

Sang sutradara bergegas menuju ke lokasi syuting.

"Kreatif dikit kek! Lagian mendeskripsikannya 2 kali membuat beberapa penonton pingsan." katanya sambil menunjuk bangku kanak-kanak.

Sebagian besar pingsan, sebagian lagi muntah-muntah, sebagian lagi ngiler (**?**), sisanya make-out dengan sebelahnya (**??!)**.

"Oke, oke aku mengerti." kataku mengalah._ Ya ampun ini Setan ato Sutradara ya? Orang terkapar malah dibiarin gara-gara salah omong.  
_

"Bagus! In 3...2...1...ACTION!"

Tangan kanannya...._Well,_ keadaannya parah sekali, dia mengalami patah tulang yang sangat parah, sampai-sampai tulang hastanya (iya kan? author anak IPS sih XD) menyembul keluar merobek kulitnya, dan tidak hanya itu saja, bagian pangkal patahannya melengkung sekitar 45 derajat.

Pasti sakit.

"Chazz!" teriakku sambil menghampirinya, dia tergeletak di tanah, mengerang kesakitan.

* * *

**Chazz POV**

Gila nih sakit banget, rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan bergerak sedikit saja ZRENG! Sakitnya langsung menyengat.

"Chazz!" Minato? Dia selamat? Syukurlah.

Sosoknya semakin mendekat "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" Dia kemudian mengaktifkan _comlink_-nya.

"Mitsuru-senpai, bisakah anda mendengarku?" ujar Minato.

"_Minato? Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu, apa yang terjadi? Apakah anggota timmu selamat?"_ tanya Mitsuru dari tempatnya.

"Anggota tim yang lain ?" kata Minato sambil menengok kebelakang. 'Iya-ya bagaimana keadaan Junpei dan Yukari?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Dia berlari ke arah kereta untuk mengkorfimasinya "Ya! Mereka baik-baik saja, tapi Chazz..."

"_Ada apa dengan Melthingham?"_ tanya Mitsuru.

Minato terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata "Dia...Dia menghentikan kereta dengan cara **berdiri di depannya**!" sahutnya.

"_A-apa? Benarkah itu? Bagaimana kejadiannya?_" tanya Mitsuru.

"Dengar, sebaiknya Senpai mengirimkan bantuan, aku dan 2 anggota lainnya cuma luka ringan tapi dia lebih parah. Aku akan menceritakan segala kejadiannya nanti" klaim Minato.

"_Oke, Dark Hour akan segera berakhir, tunggulah aku akan mengirim bantuan."_ jelas Mitsuru "_Sementara ini tunggulah di sana."_

_"_Dimengerti." jawab Minato, lalu dia menoleh padaku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kah?" tanyanya iba.

"Lumayan sih......Daripada.......Elu....Hahahahaha." kataku sambil tertawa lemas.

"Apaan? Kan bukan aku yang nekat lompat di depan kereta, nanti kalau kelindes gimana? Untung saja cuma patah tulang." Omelnya seperti ibu-ibu.

"Badan lu kan kebelah." jawabku, 5 Minato menatapku heran.

"Errm.....Chazz?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Coba ikuti gerakan telunjukku." perintah ke5 Minato.

"Yang mana? Minato ke1?2?3?4?5? Ato semua?" tanyaku.

.......

"Mitsuru-senpai gawat!" kata Minato histeris.

"_Ada apa Arisato?"_ tanya Mitsuru.

"Chazz mengalami halusinasi gara-gara kehabisan darah ! Tolong percepat bantuan!" sahut Minato histeris.

* * *

Gelap....

Sepertinya aku pingsan gara-gara kehabisan darah.

Ato malah mati ya?

Aku mencoba membuka mata, ternyata tempat ini terang sekali.

Aku berada di salah satu bangsal pasien rumah sakit Tatsumi.

"Apa tidak bisa dokter?" samar-samar terdengar suara Mitsuru dari luar.

"Maafkan aku Kirijo-san, aku sudah berusaha semampuku, tetapi syarafnya rusak karena tulangnya yang patah itu mengoyaknya." jelas suara seorang laki-laki.

"Yah, apa boleh buat kalau begitu." kata Mitsuru dengan nada pasrah.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Kirijo-san aku tidak bisa membantu temanmu." kata Dokter itu dengan nada minta-maaf.

"Tapi, dia bisa pulang sekarang kan?" tanya suara seorang wanita muda....Minato!

"Ya, yang mengalami kerusakan hanya tangan kanannya. Jantung, otak, serta organ-organ tubuh lainnya masih berfungsi dengan baik." jelas Dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Mereka hanya luka ringan dan memar-memar." jawab Dokter itu "Mereka juga sudah boleh pulang, kurasa mereka harus istirahat selama 24 jam." tambahnya.

Mitsuru mendengus "Baiklah dokter, terima kasih atas bantuan anda."

"Sama-sama." jawab sang Dokter.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berat menjauh dan suara Minato berkata "Apa benar tidak ada harapan lagi?"

Mitsuru mendengus lagi "Dia dokter terbaik keluargaku, tidak ada lagi yang lebih baik dari dia. Bahkan dokter luar negeri sekalipun."

"Jadi dia..." ujar Minato.

"Ya, cacat seumur hidup." lanjut Mitsuru.

Cacat...?

Seumur hidup....?

Saat itu juga aku merasa, bahwa dunia ini semakin kejam saja.

* * *

Aku menatap tangan kananku, rasa sakitnya hilang. Tapi, sebaliknya malah tak ada rasa APA-APA.

Nasib.

KRIIIIIIIEEEEEETTTTTTTT.........

Seseorang membuka pintu.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sang pemimpin S.E.E.S yang berambut biru menghampiriku.

"Hey." sapanya.

"Hey." balasku.

Ekspresinya tiba-tiba menjadi serius "Chazz, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, sebenarnya..."

"Kamu ingin menyatakan cinta?" godaku.

"HAH! Bu-bukan, bukan itu! Dengerin dong! Ini penting!" ujarnya sewot.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, menghentikan omongannya "Aku tahu, tangan kananku nggak bakal bisa bergerak lagi kan."

Dia terkejut "Makanya, kalau ngomong jangan keras-keras." candaku sambil cengengesan.

"Chazz...." dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku udah tahu resikonya, sewaktu aku melompat keluar kaca jendela." kataku.

Dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sedih "Kamu tegar ya...."

Aku cuma membalas senyumnya, padahal sebenarnya dalem hati udah krasa ANCUR.

Kalau sudah balik ke duniaku gimana jadinya ya?

"Loh nak, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Ibuku.

"Habis ngerem kereta ma!" jawabku.

"HAAH?!"

"AKU REM DENGAN TUBUHKU DAN PERSONAKU MA!" lanjutku.

"WTF??!" (Lo ini ibu rumah tangga ato Boss Mafia ya?)

"SUPAYA USAHA SHADOWNYA MEMBUNUH TEMANKU GAGAL MA!" jawabku penuh semangat.

Ibuku terdiam lalu tersenyum sambil mengangkat telepon "Halo? Ini RSJ ya? Tolong! Anak saya kecanduan game sampai mau bunuh diri!!!"

....

Yaaah, kurasa aku akan bilang kalau aku jatuh dari tangga. Yep, jatuh dari tangga kedengarannya logis.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah Junpei dan Yukari bangun dari 'beauty sleepnya' (HOEKS!) kami semua pulang ke asrama diantar Mitsuru.

Perjalanan dari RS ke asrama sepi sekali, karena ga ada topik yang bisa diomongin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAKHHHHHH UDDDAAAAAAAH JANGAN DIEMAN AJA! GUE BISA GILA NIH!" teriak Junpei.

"Loh, bukannya elo sudah gila?" ujar Yukari sadis.

JLEB! Kata-katanya Yukari membuat Junpei langsung DOWN. Untung aja ga ada yang meng All-Out-Attack dia.

Semua, kecuali Junpei langsung cengengesan.

Hening lagi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh Chazz." kata Junpei tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Lu nekat banget sih? Nglompat keluar kereta!" ujarnya.

"Yah, daripada kita semua gepeng kaya pancake." jawabku.

"Masa ga ada cara laen sih?"

"Rem tangannya cepot gitu loh. Mau gimana lagi?" kataku.

Dia terdiam.

"Seharusnya kamu bangunin kita berdua, biar bisa ngebantu gitu loh." kata Yukari sambil menatap tanganku. Ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa iba.

Hah? Tumben.

"Iya! Jangan cuma minta bantuan Minato." timpal Junpei.

Aku menatap Minato, dia cuma manggut-manggut.

"Hahahaha iya,iya laen kali aku bakal minta bantuan kalian." kataku cengengesan.

Ternyata mereka peduli juga...

PRANG!

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established Empath social link._

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Persona from the Empath Arcana._

_Empath social link is formed!_

Empath? Emangnya ada social link itoe?

...

Nanti aku tanya Igor saja.

* * *

**Minggu, 10 Mei 2009.**

**Early Morning.  
**

_"Kemarin, hari Sabtu tanggal 9 Mei terjadi tabrakan antara 2 kereta Shinkansen 'Asahi' dan 'Ikuto' . Polisi menegaskan bahwa hal ini disebabkan oleh korsletnya sistem kereta dan menyebabkan sistem navigasinya menjadi kacau_. _Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa. Kalau saja kedua Masinis dari kedua belah pihak kereta tidak sigap menghentikan kereta maka akan banyak korban berjatuhan. Mereka adalah pahlawan seja-"_ KLIK! Aku mematikan acara berita di tv.

Wow! Kirijo group memang hebat, bisa membuat alasan untuk menutupi aksi kami para anggota S.E.E.S.

Tapi rasanya gak enak juga, Masinisnya yang dapet penghargaan, kita-kita gak dapet tanda jasa apa-apa. Memangnya kita guru? (Gak bermaksud menyinggung orang yang pekerjaannya guru, hehehe).

Oh well.

Aku menengok keluar, hari masih pagi. Sebenernya sih semua anggota disuruh istirahat gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Tapi aku mau ke Velvet Room,ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan ke Igor.

Pip!Pip!Pip!

Aku dapet SMS, pengirimnya Elizabeth.

_'Aku cuma ingin memberitahu bahwa jalan yang diblokir sebelumnya sudah bisa dilewati, aku hanya ingin memberitahu itu. Semoga beruntung. Oh ya aku hampir lupa, bisakah nanti malam kamu datang ke Velvet Room? Aku ada permintaan.'_

_~Elizabeth_

Kebetulan, aku juga mau kesana. Tapi kenapa harus nanti malam?

...

Mungkin dia sibuk di siang hari....

* * *

**Afternoon**

Aku bergegas menuju ke luar asrama.

"Melthingham? Kamu mau pergi ke mana?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Mitsuru.

"Cari angin Senpai, bosen di kamar terus." jawabku.

Alisnya naik "Begitukah? Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya."

"OK Boss!" sahutku.

Maka bocah laki-laki itu memulai perjalanannya dengan meninggalkan asrama.....(Lebay!)

* * *

Misi kita hari ini :Cari social link sebanyak-banyaknya sampai sore...

Yah, kupikir untuk mengalahkan dari Nyx harusnya berhubungan dengan persona yang kuat juga, yang tercipta dari social link yang erat.

Oh well, tujuan pertama: cari tahu apakah social link Minato= social link ku.

Jadi dengan penuh percaya diri aku menghampiri social link Minato yang lagi hang out, Kazushi, Kenji, Bebe, Mamoru. (emang bisa?)

"WAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" teriakku penuh semangat.

...

Kazushi nanya "Sapa tuh?"

Kenji menjawab "Chazz Melthingham."

"Siswa yang suka bikin kimono itu?" bisik Kazushi.

"Bukan! Itu sih aku." sahut Bebe.

"Dia melihat kearah kita!" ujar Hidetoshi.

Kazushi menatapku dengan tajam, aku curiga dia lagi mikir "Nih anak mau ngapain ya? Awas kalau dia ngegrepe-grepe gua dengan gipsnya..."

Sementara Kenji mungkin mikir "Over banget, jangan-jangan dia diminumin bir...Jangan-jangan tangannya patah gara-gara dia backflip di atas tangga"

Bebe "Pura-pura gak kenal. Pura-pura gak kenal." (emang ga kenal !)

Mamoru " Adik-Adikku aja ga Over...Padahal aku mandiin pake bir."

...

Yah, itulah arti pandangan mereka menurut sudut pandangku.

Jangan-jangan aku sudah buat mereka ilfil....

Dengan segera aku membubuhkan tanda silang pada daftarku dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu sebelum menarik perhatian orang lain.

MISSION FAILED!!!

Maka aku segera beralih pada misi kedua : Temen Chatting!!!!

Maka aku segera menuju warnet dan masuk ke

Ada 3 orang yang mereka komunits pecinta game.

Oke, mari kita coba.

Aku Log-in dengan nama Weduzzz.

Weduzzz: WAASSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!

SSHr_Holmez:....

SVLM_BMW:...

MARS:....

Weduzzz had been kicked out of the server.

FISSION MAILED! Eh salah MISSION FAILED!

Waduh, kayaknya ga gampang juga nyari social link...Ato authornya lagi males?

PLOOOK!!!!

Seseorang melempar sandal dengan sangat keras, mengenai samping kepalaku " GOBLOK! MAKANYA JANGAN OVER DONG NYAPANYA!!!!"

"Iya, iya." jawabku pasrah, takut kelempar sandal lagi.

"UDAH CEPET CARI CARA NYELAMETIN SI MINATO!" Aku mendengus, emangnya gampang? Kenapa ga dia aja yang nyelametin.

"Karena aku makhluk netral, aku cuma bisa ngasih kekuatan. Dan mengamati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." jawab sang author sambil menggunakan kekuatan pembaca pikirannya, seperti Matt Parkman dari Heroes.

Sang author dilempar sandal.

"Itu tugas gue dodol!" kata seorang pria bertopeng kupu-kupu.

"Biarin, inikan ficku! Bebas dong mau ngapain!" jawab Author dengan kasar.

Maka, ketika kedua makhluk antardimensi tersebut sedang bertarung. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke Kuil Kaminari.

* * *

**Kuil Kaminari**

HOSH !HOSH !HOSH!

FIUUUHHHHH

Akhirnya bebas dari dua makhluk interdimensi kampret tersebut -dilempar sandal oleh Philemon dan Author-

Swt....

_Eniwei, let's get back to the story..._

Karena ga ada ide, akhirnya aku pergi ke Kuil Kaminari untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Haaaahhhhh." keluhku, panas-panas gini harusnya aku _mendem_ di dorm aja. Gila, kerasukan apa ya aku sampe bela-belain nyari social link?

"Plotline!" jawab Author.

_"Yeah, whatever." _gumamku.

"Halo anak muda!" sahut seseorang.

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang kakek-kakek berumur 50 tahunan menyapaku dengan ramah.

"Err.....Halo?"

Kakek itu tersenyum "Jarang sekali aku melihat anak muda mengunjungi kuil. Mereka lebih suka ke klub malam yang bising. Bayangkan!" ujarnya penuh semangat tatapannya serius. Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi "Jadi, apakah kamu kesini untuk mengajukan permintaan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya ke sini untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya aku mau ke tempat lain." jawabku. Iya, balik ke dorm yang full AC

"Pasti berat kesini dengan kondisi tanganmu." katanya sambil menatap tanganku yang patah.

"Tidak juga, tanganku tidak terlalu membebaniku." kataku.

"Begitu ya?" katanya.

"KAKEK!" teriak seseorang.

Seorang cewek berlari ketempat kami.

Rambutnya perak, dikuncir ke dua arah ala pendekar Kung-Fu, umurnya kira-kira 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Kayaknya aku pernah melihat dia disuatu tempat.

"Disini rupanya! Jangan menghilang begitu dong. Paman sampai bingung." kata cewek tersebut.

"Huh! Anak Durhaka! Ngundang Pesta Perkawinan di tempat hingar-bingar begitu!" Kakek itu bersungut-sungut (sungutnya siapa?)

"Aduhhh Kakek, Paman kan sudah bilang kalau dia tidak dapat tempat lain. Lagipula pestanya tinggal 30 menit lagi. Sabarlah." Kata cewek itu hampir putus asa.

"Baiklah! 30 Menit saja." kata Kakek itu.

Cewek itu menghela nafas "Akhirnya...." Ia menatapku "Terima kasih sudah menemaninya. Orang ini kakekku." Yaiyalah! Wong aku denger teriakanmu tadi, gumamku dalam hati. "Dia kabur dari pesta perkawinan Pamanku karena dia tidak suka dengan musik yang diputar band yang disewa pamanku." Dia menghela nafas "Kami kelabakan mencarinya."

"Oh... Begitu ya?"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Dia menuntun kakeknya "Ayo kek."

"Terima kasih anak muda." seru Sang aku ga ngapa-ngapain....Apa kakek itu terlatih kayak James Bond sehingga kalau aku ga ngobrol dengannya tadi dia udah ilang ke Russia?

"Hey!" seru cewek itu tiba-tiba.

"Hmm....?"

"Boleh aku tanya namamu?"

"Chazz Melthingham, kamu?"

"Souji Seta."

CTAR!! Petir serasa menyambar kepalaku. Dia MC Persona 4?!! Perasaan dia cowok deh! Atau jangan-jangan semua MC persona di dunia ini cewek? Apakah Maya cowok? Apakah Kanji gay? Apakah pelajaran kesenian ga berguna? Apakah aku Superstar? Apakah Emakku jualan tempe? Apakah Bibiku cerewet ? YA AMPUN MULAI GA NYAMBUNG NIH!

Pantesan kayaknya pernah liat. Aku kan punya Wallpaper karakter cowo Culture Festival waktu lagi crossdressing contest. (sebenarnya sih ngga, secara fanic gitu loh!)

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Seta-san."

"Sampai jumpa." balasnya.

PRANG!

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou...._

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona from the Fate Arcana._

_The Fate social link hast been established!_

_Your power to create Personas from the Fate Arcana has grown._

Huh?! Fate?

Satu lagi social link baru.

* * *

**Evening**

Hari sudah gelap, Oke saatnya ke Velvet Room.

**Pawlonia Mall**

Aku memasuki jalan buntu...

**Velvet Room.**

Disini cuma ada Elizabeth....

"Ah! Selamat datang di Velvet Room, sayang sekali Master sedang pergi." katanya.

"Ooh..." sahutku kecewa. Nih Igor saat dibutuhkan malah pergi, jangan-jangan dia ga mau jawab pertanyaanku? Kayaknya ngga sih, lha wong masa mau tanya social link aja ditinggal. Masa sampe _Classified_? Sementara aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku Elizabeth menatapku dengan _puppy dog eyes_. "Kenapa Beth?" tanyaku.

"Chazz-san, sebenarnya aku ada permintaan."

GULP.

"Permintaan apa?" tanyaku. Dia merengut, agaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Semoga permintaannya ngga aneh-aneh.

"Aku ingin......."

Inilah dia saudara-saudara.....

"....Jalan-jalan di Shirakawa Boulevard!"

CTAR!BLAAAAAR!!!!

Anjrit! Mintanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Ga ada tempat lain yang ingin kaukunjungi? Taman Bermain? Mall? Kuil? Sekolah?" tanyaku. Waduh, semoga Minato belum...

"Minato-san sudah melakukannya." katanya sambil tersenyum. Terkutuk kau Minato! Terkutuk Kau!

"Kalau begitu minta Minato saja!" mereka kan sama-sama cewek...Tunggu dulu malah BERBAHAYA kalau begitu.

"Tapi kan kamu yang ada di sini." katanya.

"Tapi," kataku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "Apa harus sekarang, mending besok siang aja." tambahku. Kalau siang kan nggak terlalu 'berbahaya'.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi sekaraaaaang!" katanya merajuk. Sambil 'mengupgrade' _puppy dog eyes-_nya.

Aku menyerah, bisa-bisa dia ngambek nih "Oke, ayo kita pergi."

ELizabeth bersorak kemenangan.

Aku berdoa pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

* * *

**Late Night**

**Shirakawa Boulevard.**

"Jadi." kataku,"Mau kemana dulu Beth?"

Aku mencoba menghubungi Minato dalam selang waktu kesini, tapi HPnya ga aktif. Damn You!

"Hmmmm, kemana ya....Akh! Aku tahu, ke sana!" tunjuknya pada plang besar berwarna merah, yang ternyata adalah LOVE HOTEL.

Aduh Elizabeth, kamu seneng ya nyiksa aku? Atau kamu udah Di-Korupsi 'seseorang'?

**Di suatu tempat**

"HUUUUAAACHIH!"

" Ada apa Minato? Flu ya?"

Cewek berambut biru itu memandang berkeliling, seolah-olah mencari seseorang.

"Tidak, mungkin saja ada yang membicarakan saya..."

**Back to Chazz**

Oke, sekarang aku mengantar Elizabeth sampai ke dekat Hotel tersebut. Aku bilang 'dekat' soalnya aku nggak berani masuk, takut ada yang kenal. Tapi, kalaupun ada yang kenal, ngapain mereka ke situ? Kecuali mau 'Ehem-Ehem'

"Udah Beth lihat-lihatnya? Cepetan dong! Jangan lama-lama di sini banyak premannya!" kataku panik.

"Hmmmm, bisakah kita masuk?" tanyanya dengan wajah Innocent.

"Ja-jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tempat itu." bisikku pelan-pelan sambil menunjuk TEMPAT TERKUTUK ITU. "Tempat orang melakukan..Errr..." aku mencoba mencari kata yang tepat "Hubungan Intim." bisikku.

"Aaah persetubuhan ya?" Aku mengangguk "Tapi, kenapa repot-repot disana?" tanyanya. " Yah, karena mereka melakukannya bukan untuk berkembang biak." kataku malu-malu. "Maksudnya?" Aduuuh, jangan diungkit-ungkit terus kenapa sih? "Begini ya Beth, saat manusia bersetubuh." Aku merinding mengucapkannya "Pertama kali masuk akan sakit, tetapi begitu mencapai 'puncak' rasanya akan Enak Sekali." Mukaku merah seperti kepiting rebus begitu mengucapkan 'Enak Sekali'.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana anda tahu Chazz-san? Apakah anda pernah melakukannya?" tanya Elizabeth penuh minat.

"A-apa tentu saja tidak pernah! Aku hanya mendengar hal ini dari ." kataku dengan gugup "Lagipula, aku belum punya pacar."

"Aaah begitu." ujarnya "Baiklah, penjelajahanku cukup sampai disini saja."

AMIN! YA TUHAN PUJI SYUKUR KEPADAMU!

Tapi aku jadi khawatir, ntar kalo requestnya yang selanjutnya jadi begini:

"Chazz-san! Permintaanku yang berikutnya, Bersetubuhlah denganku!"

Bisa Berabe nih....

Oh well, aku membuang pikiran itu dan mengantar Elizabeth ke Velvet Room.

Di tengah jalan kita dihadang sama berandalan. Sialan, mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan.

"Haai cewek, godain kita dong. Kita-kita ini lebih keren daripada pacar elo!" kata salah satu berandalan.

Aku merentangkan tanganku yang sehat, mencoba melindungi Elizabeth.

Salah satu berandalan itu tertawa "Hahahaha! Liat ini _guys!_ Dia mencoba bersikap ksatria." dia mendekatiku "Gue paling benci orang sok kayak elo!" katanya sambil menjotos kepalaku. Serangannya tidak terhenti di situ saja dia memukul gips-ku dengan keras dan membantingku ke tanah, kemudian bertubi-tubi menendangi perutku. Dan kemudian mengkomando semua teman-temannya (yang berjumlah 6 orang, mampus aq) untuk mengeroyokiku. mereka melakukannya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Elizabeth.

Semua berandalan menoleh kepadanya.

"Kalian berenam, mengeroyok satu orang...Sungguh tidak jantan, pengecut!" bentaknya.

"Heh! Itulah aturan 'dunia ini' manis." kata berandalan yang memakai baju hijau "Atau, kamu mau mengorbankan diri untuknya? Bagaimana? Kalau kamu 'melayani' kami semua mungkin dia gak bakal kami bikin ikan kaleng, paling-paling jadi agar-agar." candanya.

Semua berandalan itu tertawa

"Elizabeth jangan! Lari saja! Jangan pedulikan aku" teriakku

Berandalan berhidung pesek menendangku "Diam! Sekarang giliran dia bicara." hardiknya.

Elizabeth diam saja, tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena marah.

"Manusia bodoh..." sumpahnya "Kalian akan membayar penghinaan kalian." Dia mendongak, wajahnya menunjukkan amarah yang luar biasa.

Uh-oh, ini tidak bagus.

Kejadiannya cepat sekali, aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan Elizabeth. Dalam 10 detik semua berandalan itu terkapar di , ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuat marah Elizabeth.

"Dia!" seru Elizabeth, dalam sekejap rasa sakitku lenyap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Elizabeth khawatir.

"Yeah, kamu tidak membunuh mereka kan?"

Dia menggeleng "Aku tak sudi melumuri tanganku dengan darah mereka."

Fiuuh, kita ga bakal berurusan sama polisi.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke Velvet Room, untung aja Pawlonia Mall masih buka.

Kami tiba di depan jalan buntu tempat pintu Velvet Room terletak "Maafkan aku." kata Elizabeth tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Seandainya aku tidak menyuruhmu menemaniku ke sini, kau tidak akan..."

"Akh, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku ingin refreshing, daripada di asrama nggak ngapa-ngapain."

Dia tersenyum "Begitu ya?" Dia membuka pintu "Akh!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku lupa, aku belum memberi hadiah atas kerja kerasmu, jadi kamu mau apa?" tanyanya.

Aku boleh milih? Bukannya minta kembali ke dunia nyata ato menjadi dewa. Aku malah minta hal yang sangat simple "Bisakah kau perbaiki lenganku?"

Elizabeth mengernyit, tampak bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Hmmmm, tunggu sebentar."

Dia balik ke Velvet Room, dan kembali membawa pisau daging.

"Buat A-." perkataanku terpotong ketika Elizabeth menyabet (Hey, rhyme!) tanganku.

CROSSSS...

Tanganku terpotong dari bahu ke bawah.

Tanganku terpotong dari bahu ke bawah.

Tanganku terpotong dari bahu ke bawah.

OH MY GOD!!!!

Elizabeth baru saja memotong tanganku yang patah DARI BAHU KE BAWAH!!

Aku menutup mata saking sakitnya dan baru saja mau berteriak sekeras-kerasnya kalau saja sesuatu tidak menutup mulutku.

Apa ini? Rasanya hangat dan lembab.

"Ssssstttt tenang Chazz-san, aku akan memperbaiki lenganmu dengan sukses. Jadi tahan sebentar ya..." kata Elizabeth dengan nada menenangkan anak kecil.

Aku membuka mata pelan-pelan ,Elizabeth sudah balik ke Velvet Room. Tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali.

Aku memandang tanganku yang buntung, darahnya berhenti. Potongannya terlihat rata sampai-sampai aku curiga Elizabeth itu dulunya pembunuh bayaran...hiiiii.

Sakitnya hilang, untuk saat ini.

KRIIIIEEEK

Elizabeth kembali membawa sebuah lengan.

Warna kulitnya agak gelap, lebih gelap dari warna kulitku dan ada tato aneh menyelubunginya. "Sayang sekali Chazz-san, lenganmu yang lama tidak bisa kuperbaiki." katanya "Karena itu aku mempersembahkan ini." katanya sambil menyodorkan lengan itu.

"A-apa ini?"

"Lengan ini adalah perpaduan dari ilmu sihir dan Alchemistry, kubuat sedemikian rupa supaya cocok untukmu." jelasnya.

Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan, tapi aku hargai usahanya "Baiklah, aku ambil lengan ini." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian dia 'menjahit' lengan itu ke lenganku yang buntung.

"Selesai!" ujarnya ceria. Aku memandang lenan baruku. Lumayan sih, proporsinya mirip dengan lengan lamaku.

Aku menggerakkannya...Seperti lenganku yang lama!

"Terimakasih Elizabeth."

"Kembali.."

Dia kembali ke Velvet Room sambil menutup pintu.

Kalau tidak salah aku mendengarnya bergumam " Untung saja dia menutup mata dengan sendirinya , Kalau tidak dia akan melihat 'dosaku' "

**To be continued**.

A/N: Maaf cerita ini sedikit lebih pendek, aku kehabisan ide. Untuk Nana-san, gimana? Udah puas. Bagi yang tidak mengerti ,referensi bagian terakhir bisa dilihat di .com/watch?v=S7HPvtCTUxE


	8. Chapter 8:Test,,,,,Urggghhh,,,,,Test

**Persona 3:**

**Tales of Self Insertion**

**Chapter 8: Test...Urggghhhhhh...Test**

**A/N: **Hallo semua! Sorry aku lama sekali updatenya, terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca cerita ini**. **Seperti yang aku tulis di profilku aku lagi bokek ide makanya gak update-update hahaha... Ngomong-ngomong , aku mungkin ga bakal nulis tanggal lagi di cerita ini, repot soalnya! Masih **mungkin** lo!

* * *

**Night Time**

**21:00**

Whew, akhirnya selesai juga. Ga nyangka aku kalo ngabulin permintaanya Elizabeth bakal serepot ini. Yah...tapi mendiinglah.

Eh? kenapa?

Lengan baruku choy!

Awalnya sih kelihatan aneh, karena bentuknya mirip dengan lengan sang Pangeran Persia yang dikorupsi _pasir waktu_ di _The Two Thrones_. HAnya saja tanganku ga ada _daggertail_-nya.

Tapi beberapa menit setelah dipasang semacam ilusi menyelubunginya, sehingga kelihatan seperti lengan biasa.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu melakukan satu hal: Operasi Menyusup ke Asrama tanpa Mitsuru dan Akihiko senpai Beranak Orang Kerdil (haaah?), disingkat: OMA MABOK (ga nyambung).

Saatnya beraksi...

* * *

Sementara itu...

**Minato's POV**

"Eh Min, bangun dong!"seru seseorang.

Aku menggerutu, sesaat melupakan sopan santun yang diajarkan orang tuaku " Apaan sih? Malem-malem gini, besok kan sekolah!"

Yukari mendesah "Halaah, masih jam 9 malem udah tidur, nanti jadi sapi lo!" Aku cuma mendelik kepadanya.

"Gini lo, sebagai sesama perempuan di asrama ini hendaklah kita adakan Pesta Piyama!" serunya bangga, layaknya pemimpin upacara 17-an yang kejepit pintu.

Aku menghela nafas, dasar Yukari...

Walaupun dia sahabat terbaikku, dia agak cerewet.

Yang ini lah, yang itu lah, yang aku gak bersikap terlalu feminin lah.

Ada aja deh.

Singkatnya, dia sedang mencoba mengubahku menjadi cewek tulen. (Me: OMG! lu hermaphrodite? Min: *MORNING STAR* Me:-9999 HP!)

Ngomong-ngomong soal Malam, Chazz dari tadi belum pulang tuh. Apa dia kena masalah ya? Kan banyak orang yang suka mengganggu orang cacat. Apalagi di Iwatodai ini (jangan ditiru ya!).

GDUBRAK! Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

Aku dan Yukati terkejut, lalu menatap sumber suara tersebut dengan diam.

Aku mengambil Evokerku sambil melempar punya Yukari ke dirinya (ya iyalah, masa keluar jendela) lalu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tetap diam.

Yukari cuma mengangguk.

Sambil mengendap-endap aku mempersiapkan senjataku juga, yang entah aku ambil dari mana...

Aku memegang kenop pintu, Yukari berdiri di belakangku, siap membantu kalo-kalo aja ada masalah.

Eh? Kenapa aku mengeluarkan senjata segala? Yah, suara keras di malam hari kan gak wajar. Kalau tikus sih masih bisa dibasmi, kalau perampok gimana? Ato malah Shadow? Kemungkinan bahwa Shadow yang menghasilkan suara emang kecil sih, tapi kan nggak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.

Eh tunggu, sekarang kan belum Dark Hour...Yah setidaknya itu menggulingkan (gulingnya siapa ya?) kemungkinan bahwa makhluk itu shadow.

**Chazz POV**

ANJRIT.

MAMPUS.

GOD HAVE MERCY.

Dari segala tempat kok bisa-bisanya aku mendarat di kamar mandi? Apalagi dilihat dari desainnya ini kamar mandi cewek.

Tapi bukan itu SEKARANG AKU MENDENGAR SUARA SESEORANG MENGENDAP-ENDAP MENUJU KAMAR MANDI INI! (Me:hebat banget nih orang bisa ndengerin orang ngendap-ngendap Ch: Yaiyalah gue OC lu!)

Bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di situasi ini?

Mari kita lihat kilas balik 5 menit yang lalu!

-**Flashback**-

'Gimana ya caranya supaya bisa nyampe situ?' pikirku. Kamarku ada di lantai atas, susah ke sana kalau ga pake tangga.

Tangganya disimpen di gudang. Gudangnya terkunci.

Apes, masa hari ini aku harus tidur di luar? Bisa-bisa nanti digrepe-grepe orang gila.

Tahu-tahu..TING! Aku dapet ide.

Begini rencananya, aku akan memanggil Hitoshura, kemudian dengan spell Agilao aku akan memantulkan diriku ke atas.

Rencana Brilian!

**-End Flashback-**

'_BRILIAN MBAHMU!_' seruku dari hati.

"Yeee...kan elu yang mikir rencana kayak gini!" jawab Author Yang Terhormat. (rada narsis dikit, hehehe..)

"_YANG NULIS SCRIPT-NYA KAN ELU!" _teriakku lagi.

"UDAH JANGAN TERUS-TERUSAN NGANCURIN TEMBOK KE-4! SUSAH MBETULINNYA!" seru Author Yang Terhormat.

-**Rewind**-

'_Brilian ya, huh..._' umpatku dalam hati "_Sekarang harus ngapain yaah?_"

Di saat keadaan makin gawat saja, tiba-tiba ada orang nyungsep disebelahku. Penampilannya aneh sekali, coba deh: pake kostum spandex hitam, topeng ski hitam, jubah hitam, celama dalam item yang dipake di luar! Ini orang perampok atau fansnya Batman ya?

"MUAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENYUSUP KE KAMAR MINA-CHI!" seru penyusup gak jelas ini.

Ooooh, ternyata salah satu dari fansnya Minato, Dia nggak keliatan aku soalnya aku ada di belakang tirai shower, sembunyi. Eh tunggu dulu, posisinya TEPAT berada di depan pintu kamr mandi.

'_KESEMPATAN!_' dengan refleks secepat kilat aku langsung lompat keluar jendela, tidak lupa gosok gigi~EEEE maksudnya tidak lupa pegangan tepi jendela supaya gak jatuh kebawah.

Kemudian aku langsung menggeser diri ke kanan ala Prince of Persia supaya tanganku ga keliatan. Sekarang yang hanya perlu kulakukan adalah bertahan di sini, yang ternyata JAUH LEBIH SUSAH dari yang diperagakan oleh Pangeran Persia.

BRAK! Pintu dibuka, aku lagi fokus pada peganganku sih jadi nggak tau detailnya, tapi yang jelas kedengeran suara teriakan dan suara minta ampun.

Dan sosok hitam tadi dilempar,aku ulangi DILEMPAR dari lantai 3 (Asrama cewek lantai 3 kan?) ke bawah dalam KEADAAN BABAK BELUR. Ajaibnya dia bisa selamat.

Beneran!

Habis jatuh ke tanah dia tergopoh-gopoh berlari menjauh dari asrama ini.

"Yukari-san gimana sih? Masa dilempar dari lantai 3? Kalau pendaratannya tidak kuperlambat dengan Garu dia bisa mati sekarang!" kata Minato khawatir.

"Huh! Pantes kok buat orang macam dia!" kata Yukari ketus.

"Yukari-san nggak boleh begitu dong. Setiap nyawa itu berharga,blablablablabla..." ujar Minato memberi nasehat "Paling nggak kan kita bisa laporin dia blablablablabla.."

"Huh, iya deh iyaa..." ujar Yukari menyerah, atau lebih tepatnya dia lagi ga mau ndengerin nasihat orang tua*Minato:bersiap-siap untuk meng-Armageddon Author*~Maksudku nasehat Minato.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki pergi menjauh..

Setelah yakin nggak ada orang aku melangkah turun ke kamarku yang persis berada di bawah kamar Minato.

* * *

**Senin 11 May 2009**

**Morning**

**"**Yak semuanya perhatikan, tolong perhatikan!" seru pak Ekoda.

Semua siswa duduk manis dan mendengarkan begitu mendengar suara pak Ekoda. Walaupun tampangnya kalem bisa bahaya nanti kalau nggak ndengerin. Bisa-bisa nanti dicekokin obatnya yang nggak karu-karuan itu. (Ek: Mau coba? Me: Nah, aku sehat-sehat Ek: Cih!)

"Minggu depan kita akan ulangan semester. Jadi pelajarilah Bab 1 sampai Bab 3. TIDAK ADA REMIDI!" katanya menekankan kata 'Remidi'

Haaaaaaahhhh. Nggak di dunia asal, di dunia ini pun masih ad aja Ulangan Taring Setan.

Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, Ulangan Taring Setan.

Males banget deh, periode yang paling kubenci sepanjang abad. Habis, Yang dipelajari itu luar biasa banyaknya. minimal 3 bab, tapi bisa saja sampai 7 bab.

Para guru sih enak ga belajar apa-apa. Lha siswanya gimana?

Mitsuru memberitahuku kalau nilai UTS di sini berpengaruh pada nilai kelulusan. Singkatnya dapet nilai jelek= is dead.

Pasti ini Konspirasi. Konspirasi yang dibuat dewan sekolah supaya para siswa ga bisa senang-senang. Konspirasi yang membuat para siswa berkeringat dingin saat menghadapi soal-soal. Konspirasi supaya masa depan siswa menjadi stereotipikal Office Boy.

KONSPIRASI!

"CHAZZ!"

"Huh?"

Rupanya Minato. Setelah kulihat baik-baik cuma ada dia yang ada di kelas sekarang, yang lainnya udah pergi. Oops, kayaknya aku ngelamun sampai pulang sekolah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku panggil-panggil sejak tadi kamu tidak jawab, kamu ngelamun apa sih?" katanya sedikit sebal.

Entah kenapa tapi sepertinya Minato gak bakal seneng kalau aku kasih tahu "Teori Konspirasi" ku jadi aku bilangin kalau aku lagi mikirin cara belajar yang efektif untuk UTS ini.

Ekspresinya melunak sedikit "Begitukah? Kalau mau kamu bisa belajar bersamaku. Mungkin aku bisa ngajarin kamu."

"Aaah gak apa-apa kok aku bisa sendiri." jawabku mantap.

"Beneran? Oke deh kalau berubah pikiran hubungi ak-" tahu-tahu Minato terdiam, lalu dia jawdropped.

"K-kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku heran.

"Ta-tangan kamu." katanya terbata-bata

Aku ngeliat tanganku '_Oh iya, aku belum bilang kalau tanganku disembuhin Elizabeth' _

_'_TANGAN KAMU BALIK SEPERTI SEMULA OMG!" seru Junpei yang tahu-tahu ada dibelakangku dengan suara banci. (Ju: Agidyne! Me: Absorb Fire)

Aku mengela nafas, kemudian aku njelasin kalau Aku dapet Persona baru yang bisa nyembuhin luka berat sambil menunjukkan kunci velvet room ke Minato, dia mengangguk mengerti.

Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari persona dengan skill diarama atau semacamnya kalau-kalau aku ditanya oleh yang lain. Haaaah, capek deh.

Aku harus pinter-pinter bagi waktu untuk belajar sama cari persona, itupun secara diam-diam karena aku yakin Mitsuru-senpai gak bakalan ngijinin kita ke Tartarus pada periode seperti ini.

Maka, persiapan UTS dimulai!

* * *

**Selasa, 12 May 2009**

**After School**

**...**

ZZZ...

***Kamu tidur melewati hari ini**

* * *

**Rabu, 13 May 2009**

Ngupil bentar ah...

Mengupil, harap tunggu sebentar...

Yak sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, OOOOH INI DIA!

***Kamu berhasil mengorek upil yang sangat besar!**

**-Tempelin tembok**

**-Dibersihin pake tissue yang jaraknya 2 Meter dari tempat kamu berbaring.**

**-Lemparin ke Junpei yang lagi kebetulan lewat**

Hmmmmm...

***Kamu memutuskan untuk melemparkan upilmu pada Junpei.**

JACKPOT!

***Kamu berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa.**

***Junpei bengong...**

Setelah Junpei pergi aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Biarin, disangka orang gila. Aku rela!

***Kamu tidur dengan perasaan senang**

**

* * *

**

**Kamis, 14 May 2009**

Maen Innocent Sin, buat refreshing sebelum belajar..

***Kamu mainnya keasyikan**

Waah udan malem, bobo aja deh!

***Kemalasanmu bertambah**

***Kondisimu menjadi segar bugar!  
**

* * *

**Jumat, 15 May 2009**

Pergi ke Velvet Room, mau fusion persona...

***Kamu menyadari bahwa personamu cuma ada dua.**

Sialan! Aku lupa kalau personaku cuma 2!

Padahal harus segera cari nih Persona dengan skill Penyembuh yang hebat!

***Paranoaiamu bertambah**

Ini pasti cuma mimpi! Benar, cuma mimpi buruk!

***Kamu tidur, berharap bisa bangun dari 'mimpi buruk' mu.**

***Delusimu bertambah

* * *

**

**Sabtu, 16 May 2009**

***Kamu bermimpi bahwa Minato adalah Istrimu dan dia melahirkan bayi yang ternyata adalah JUNPEI!**

IDIH!

Urrgh...Mual rasanya**.  
**

***Kesehatan mental menurun...**

***Kegilaan bertambah.**

***Kamu menghabiskan hari ini dengan tiduran dan sesekali muntah.

* * *

**

**Minggu, 17 May 2009**

***Kamu menyadari bahwa kamu menghabiskan waktu seminggu nggak ngapa-ngapain.**

...

...

"MINATO!" teriakku

Minato melongok keluar dari kamrnya, kaget dengan teriakanku.

Aku langsung masuk kamarnya sambil nyembah-nyembah "MINATO ELU HARUS NOLONGIN GUA!"

"Bentar-bentar, ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

Aku menjelaskan bahwa aku ga sempat belajar satu minggu ini.

"Heee? Katanya kamu bisa sendiri?" katanya sengan nada sinis.

"AMPUNI HAMBA PADUKA! HAMBA JELAS-JELAS TELAH MEREMEHKAN KEADAAN!" kataku sambil bersujud di hadapan Minato.

Minato menghela nafas "Oke deh, aku bantuin"

Matahari bersinar, bunga bermekaran, pelangi muncul walaupun enggak ujan, tubuhku melayang-layang ke angkasa. Ooh, indahnya hidup ini.

Tiba-tiba Minato datang bawa pengait dan aku ditarik kembali ke dunia fana "TAPI! kamu harus berjanji untuk belajar dengan benar mulai sekarang" Aku sih cuma ngangguk-nganguk saja.

***Harga diri berkurang**

***Kepintaran bertambah  
**

(A/N: Chazz bisa lolos ke SMA karena keberuntungan belaka. Chazz: Hei! Bohong itu!)

* * *

Hari-hari Ujian bakalan diskip Author, karena Author males banget dan lagian pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang disajikan di game ini Author sendiri lupa jawabannya...hehehe

Sebagai gantinya marilah kita tonton iklan berikut ini!

"SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJIIIIIII!" seru seorang cewek berambut merah dengan rambut dikepang ke atas.

"HAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOO!" seru seorang cowok berambut mangkok warna perak.

"SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJIIIIIII!"

"HAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOO!"

"SOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJIIII!"

"HAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOO!"

"GUA GA BISA DENGER LU NGOMONG APA!" teriak keduanya.

"Sinyal jelek merusak hubungan anda?" seru Fuuka yang tau-tau muncul di hadapan kita.

"Makanya, pake kartu Triple X! Udah murah sinyalnya kuat lagi!" seru Rise yang tau-tau juga nongol.

Triple X, bukan kartu sim porno!

* * *

**Sabtu, 23 May 2009**

**After School**

Akhirnya ujiannya selesai juga.

Minato ngebantuin aku belajar jadi ujiannya gak terlalu susah. Aku gak yakin bisa nyampe 10 besar, tapi yach kemungkinan besar nilaiku bisa memenuhi SKM.

Akihiko-senpai harusnya sudah sembuh dan dia akan bergabung dengan kami hari ini tapi gara-gara dia terluka saat menjelajahi Tartarus (baca chapter 5!) jadinya diundur deh. Sayang banget padahal dia kuat. Bye bye Polydeuces!

Junpei bilang kemarin Mitsuru-senpai nanyain dia soal tanganku, dia jawab pakai alasanku waktu itu.

...

OH S**T!

"MINATO LU MESTI BANTU GUA CEPET!" teriakku minta tolong.

Minato menghela nafas panjang, agak terganggu dengan 'permintaan tolong' ku "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"ELU PUNYA PERSONA YANG ADA SKILL DIARAMA ATO HEALING TINGKAT NGGAK?"

Minato diem sambil ngingat-ngingat "Hmmmmmm...ada! Memangnya ada apa?

"AKU LAGI BUTUH BANGET NIH! PINJAM NANTI TAK-KEMBALIKAN!" kataku menggebu-gebu. Darurat nih! Kan Kirijo senpai itu suka banget curigaaan, kalau aku bikin dia lebih curiga lagi bisa gawat!

Minato dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem aja terus menatapku sambil senyum-senyum

"Boleh aja..." waktu aku mau berangkat ke Fantasy Land dia mengucapkan kata terlarang itu "Tapi!" Oh Tidak! " Kamu harus menemani aku shopping seharian."

DEG!

Menemani cewek shopping seharian, hukuman paling berat buat kita kaum cowo (A/N: Bener nggak? Bener nggak). Soalnya cewek itu suka pilih-pilih tentang barang, bisa makan waktu berapa lama ini shoppingnya?

Aku menelan ludah, mengencangkan ikat pinggang, dan berkata dengan mantap 1 kata yang dibutuhkannya.

"Ok."

**To be continued.

* * *

A/N:Wooo! 1 Chapter selesai, review yach semuanya! Ngomong-ngomong belakangan ini aku jadi kepingin membaca fic tentang Souji x Hamuko nich! Ada yang mau buat nggak? *Hamuko itu nama Protagonis cewek P3P buat yang nggak tau*.**


End file.
